


H.A.V.E.N Intelligence (On Hiatus)

by Green_and_Blue18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent.Castiel, Agent.Charlie, Agent.Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternative Perspective, Beginnings, Being Lost, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Broken Castiel (Supernatural), Broken Dean Winchester, Broken Sam Winchester, Car Chases, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Feels, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Castiel/Dean Winchester Kissing, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Corporate Espionage, Corruption, Dark Character, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Destruction, Director.bobby, Dreams and Nightmares, Early Morning Jogging, Escape, Eventual Fluff, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gets better over time, Good versus Evil, Government Agencies, Haven Agent Castiel Novak, Haven Agent Dean Winchester, Haven Intelligence Agency, Haven is like Heaven, Hospitals, Human Experimentation, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Charlie Bradbury, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Matter of Life and Death, My First Fanfic, Non-Hunter Winchesters (Supernatural), On the Run, Plot, Plot Twists, Possible Character Death, Protective Bobby Singer, References to Depression, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, Scars, Secrets, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Free Will, Team as Family, The beginning of something great, Trauma, Unethical Experimentation, Violence, Washington D.C., becoming whole again, more to come - Freeform, wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_and_Blue18/pseuds/Green_and_Blue18
Summary: Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Charlie work for an Multinational Intelligence Organization (H.A.V.E.N), but is everything at Haven what they signed up for? Is their more hidden from the public about Haven? Can they find out the truth that has been brewing right underneath them? In this alternative universe the Winchesters lived a normal childhood. Castiel, Charlie, and the Winchester grew up together and now work side by side keeping the world safe. Until, something happens how will the others began to start moving forward. One year later, Castiel and Dean will undercover secrets that will change everything and endure troubles none of them would have ever expected to face. While discovering feelings that have been growing since childhood and into their adult lives.





	1. Team Re-Assembled!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at the whole summary thing. its just a lot of questions that will be answered throughout the chapters.. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1: Team Re-Assembled!**

As the sun started to slowly rise, orange rays ascended into the sky and slowly started flooding throughout the city lighting it up with each passing minute. Faint sounds started appearing throughout the city as it awaken from its deep slumber.

A tall man with messy hair was jogging around a mile long fountain. He was dressed in a dark blue tee paired with dark grey shorts. He jogged until the sun was full in the sky. it was Castiel. 

Castiel couldn’t sleep in the early mornings so instead of tossing and turning, he decided to pick up jogging in the morning, it became sort of like a ritual for him to start his day with an early morning jog. Castiel worked for Multinational Intelligence Agency HAVEN. The idea of Haven was to maintain peace across the world and be able to neutralize a threat before it became serious.

Haven placed its main building “The Citadel” in the capitol. Haven was founded in early 1960s. The Novak family was apart of the group who helped founded Haven and build into the multinational Intelligence Agency. Castiel worked at the Citadel he didn’t like people assuming he worked at the main office because of his family. Castiel's missions were either high level or top secret, he's really good at his job. 

Castiel had skills that were unparalleled due his training from HAVEN'S private sector. His training consisted of two elements either: Commanding troops or off the book missions. He started training at a young age due to his father's involvement creating the black ops solider's for Haven.

Castiel didn’t know any other life than following orders and completing missions. Although, training at a young age meant he never really discovered his own feelings or even knowing a life outside of Haven. Castiel wasn’t normal, but having friends was the hardest thing to have when you’re always training, but have Dean Winchester as you friend changes things for the better.

Castiel would start heading back to his apartment as soon as the sun was fully in the sky. Heading home to take a shower and change into a suit, he preferred a suit it made him look more dressed for the job. His apartment was a decent place in his opinion. He really didn’t decorated it was more of a minimalists design with very few personal belongings. Castiel didn’t feel the need to decorate because he was rarely at home. He was about to head to work when his phone vibrated by an incoming text by one of his childhood friends Charlie Bradbury.

* * *

INCOMING MESSAGE:

RISE AND SHINE! Get ready blue because we’re need in ops! I’m outside your apartment and don’t worry about coffee, I got some already waiting for you. 

Castiel grabbed his dark blue blazer then headed out the door. True to her word Charlie was outside his apartment in a blacked out sedan. Charlie is a very intelligent and brilliant mind, she could work both as an IT specialist and as a field agent. She was truly a rare individual not many people could fight and hack, but Charlie she was driven to not be like everyone else. An old friend convinced Charlie years ago to leave Roman industries to join him and her friends at Haven. That was years ago.. now she fully flourished and quickly became the youngest brightest minds at Haven.

Castiel got into the black sedan and asked “Charlie I'm am an adult would you cool it with the nicknames?” 

“WOW! The first thing I say to you is a good morning and you attack me as soon as you get in? To think I even got you coffee!” Castiel smiled as Charlie gave him a cup of coffee and pulled away from the curb side.

“Alright Fine Good Morning Charlene,” he gave her a teasing smile.

Charlie lightly punched him in the arm, “Fine I won’t call you blue if you don’t call me by that stupid name.”

“Deal but you have to answer my question?” 

Charlie laughed “Hey don't blame me Dean's the one who started calling you blue.”

“That was a long time ago, Also I seem to recall Dean who started giving people nicknames, although they were colors.” Castiel smiled.

“Yeah He kept calling me red just because of my hair."

Castiel slightly chuckled, “Do you have any idea why were needed?”

“I have no idea, honestly, it sounds serious," She takes a turn at intersection then said, "I think they're reassembling the team.”

“The team?” Castiel was a little taken back.

“Yeah uhh…. you, me, and Dean.”

They were beginning to get close to Haven riding over the bridge that separated The Citadel from the city. The car approached the security gate that kept out civilians from entering further over the bridge into the hub. They slowed to a stop Charlie showed her badge to Tony the security guard. 

“I thought you were out of town Charlie?” 

Charlie laughed “I was then that control freak sister of Cas called me back” 

“Control freak?”

“You know Naomi right? She kinda creeps me out you know," She then smiles at him, "Anyway I gotta go see you later Tony!”

“See you later Charlie and good luck with Naomi.” Tony waves goodbye and let down the metal gate to let Charlie drive through.

She threw up a peace sign then continued over the bridge. While riding over the bridge Cas looked out at the blue and luminous river that surrounded The Citadel, although it had a makeshift river bank on the right side of the bridge, where a big statue logo sat. The Citadel was built to be a spitting image of the future of modern architecture paired with metal and glass materials. The Citadel scaled 50 levels with a helipad on the roof and even more levels that when underground. Underneath was known as the pit where agents of Haven would board an aerial vehicle and go to the location of their missions. Charlie parked the car in the underground parking lot and they both headed together into the elevator.

They approach the glass elevator and finally hit the view that overlook both the city and inside the Citadel. The building was truly marvelous piece of architecture. Even the elevator was no exception it scanned every employee/guest and kept a digital log. Haven became a well respected intelligence organization within the world and The Citadel was its symbol. Washington government officials often visited The Citadel and worked with ambassadors from Haven. The Citadel was always filled with people either from the federal government or employees of Haven. If you weren’t employed by Haven or the government there was no way you would be able to set foot in The Citadel. As the elevator continued up the levels the lobby span at least 10 levels, in the middle sat Havens signature logo, an aviator wings paired with a circle in the middle of the wings, inside the circle was one star it built entirely from steel and glass giving it that modern minimalistic design.

Castiel and Charlie finally arrived in the main command ops which was located in the upper levels of The Citadel. The main command ops housed advanced technology that was used to keep track of multiple missions in progress. Only a selective group of individuals could be allowed in the main command ops. Both Castiel and Charlie were lead into a conference room that was just to the right of the elevators.

Just as Castiel and Charlie were getting seated at the glass desk Naomi the head of intelligence walked in the room. Castiel remember the stone grey pants suit paired with a white button up, because even in college she was convinced she had to dress the 'part'. She spoke with a commanding voice.

Naomi Steel she remarried changing her last name from Novak to Steel. Who know who would marry her? She became Haven's head division leader for Intelligence. She knew everything there was to know about Haven projects and Government secrets. Information was was her specialty. She even knew about the black ops teams.

Naomi was the first to address the room. “Hold on it seems we're waiting on Mr. Winchester.”

Castiel was about to speak when the glass door opened.

Just then at the exact moment Dean Winchester walked in with a stunning brown leather jacket, he was quite tall, his eyes resembled two green emeralds, paired with freckles that dusted across his face so smoothly, and short dark golden brown hair.

Dean specializes in up close hand to hand combat and is an excellent marksman with just about any weapon, which meant that his missions were not sneaky or required anything with technology. Dean, Castiel and Charlie all grew up together, they even ran missions together, and even built a little family together after leaving home, so for them it was getting an old group of best friends back together, but it still felt like something or someone was still missing from the group...

* * *

**A FEW HOURS AGO.......**

Getting enough sleep what hard most nights, but getting only a few hours of sleep is still better than none. Dean was thankful coffee existed or else he would find it hard to talk to a single person. He wasn’t getting a lot of sleep in recent years it was due to a mission that didn’t go as planned. Dean is haunted by it every night, it was the last mission they did together as a complete family. Everyday seemed like a haze or even unreal at certain times, but while working a case he made sure to give it his full undivided attention. Dean decided instead of laying in bed he should probably get a head start on the investigation on the mission he was working.

Dean got up starting the brewing coffee while he took a shower. As he was getting out of the shower he looked in the mirror at his scar on his left arm The scar always hung over him like a constant alarm going off in head 24/7. He stood there in a daze, until the coffee maker beeped letting its presence become known sucking him back to reality. He quickly dried off and put on a brown hickory leather jacket paired with a dark blue button up and put on a pair of dark denim jeans. Dean walked into his living room which had little bits and pieces reminders of friends and family nothing to crazy. He quickly poured coffee into a black tumbler and headed down towards the garage.

Dean owned a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala blacked out windows paired with chrome trimmings. If you looked at its surface you could see your own reflection in its midnight tux black paint. He quickly admired the vehicle then slid into the black leather seat. He put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Every time he started the engine it made his day a whole lot better. He grabbed an old cassette box quickly popped one in and set out to into the streets..

As he drove he kinda blanked out think how his choices lead him here. Dean has a normal childhood not really anything to crazy it was normal.. He lived in a small town in Kansas with his mother and father they owned a garage, it was there where he learned everything about fixing cars from his father. He and his little brother lived a happy normal childhood. At a young age he decided he wanted a job that kept people safe, when he was small his family first home had a really bad fire. The fire almost resulted in his mother's death until a brave firefighter pulled both Mary and John out of the burning house. It was then that the ideas started to begin bouncing back and forth he always thought he would be a local police officer, paramedic, or even a firefighter. He definitely had the will and strength to be great at anything he wanted to do. He graduated from college with a bachelor's degree in criminal justice. Dean almost got a job in his hometown, until an old family friend reached out to Dean and offered him a job at Haven. He started out in smaller position but soon started climbing the ranks and even started to love the job more and more. Samuel, Sam, or Sammy as Dean would call him was given the same opportunity and soon also worked at Haven for a time.

Dean and Sam would consistently fly between D.C and Kansas to see their family on big holidays.

Dean finally arrived at the location as he walked towards LT. Benjamin Lafitte or benny as he called him approached Dean just before he entered the site. He known Benny for awhile now they worked multiple cases together even one with Cas where they were all stranded. He and Benny had a really good friendship they were more like family.

“Mornin brother"

“Mornin Benny"

He smiles and chuckles, "I just got word that your to report to Naomi at The Citadel.”

Dean paused for a second before answering, "Naomi isn’t she the head of intelligence?” 

“Yeah she actually a big deal at Haven. The word is she’s reassembling your old team together."

“Team huh?" Dean started rubbing his chin. 

"You better get going or Bobby will have me hung for keepin you," He chuckled looking at Dean.

"Alright, I’ll see you later than Benny,” Dean smiled as he walked back to the impala for a brief second but then remembered the group wouldn't actually be fully together.

“Be careful and good luck brother” Benny told Dean as he walked back to the Impala.

“Thanks Benny” he looked back at his friend then sat down in the car and started the engines. He pulled the impala back onto road away from the site and continued onward to The Citadel that was at least halfway across the capitol.. This was gonna be a shitty drive. 

Dean finally was getting close to The Citadel as the impala pulled on to the bridge the only way in and out of the compound. He quickly stopped by Tony at bridge security said hello and showed his badge then continued over the bridge. He entered the underground parking lot and parked the impala away from the crowd of vehicles and walked to the elevator. The elevator scanned him then passed through the car parking lot into a breathtaking view of the city and a view of the main lobby. Man this place was so freakin cool, but it had all of this technology and snooty people inside that’s why he never really liked visiting The Citadel.

The elevator arrived on top floors Dean was quickly shown the conference room to the right where a couple of people were assembled around the glass table. It was very clear that he was the last one to show up. He opened the glass door and was greeted with two familiar faces. The first familiar face was Castiel James Novak or “Cas” to him dressed in a dark blue suit his eyes were like two blue sapphires, paired with a chiseled jawline and a mahogany rich and deep brown hair, when the sun touched the strands giving it a glow like a jar of honey. The second face was a good ole friend Charlene Bradbury or “Charlie” as she preferred over Charlene. She was dressed in dark grey pants suit with a cream colored dress shirt. She looked all grown up, he was happy when she left the corporate world to join them at Haven. Dean took a seat between Cas and Charlie at the glass table.

* * *

**NOW......**

Naomi was the first to speak, “Alright, now that we’re all here I have a mission that requires you three to execute. It’s a matter of national security for Haven, so it’s important that we get on this fast. One of our own flagships the Tri-Point has been overrun by a rogue team.” 

Dean interrupted Naomi's dialogue “Since when does Haven need to put together our team back together for this?" He moved forward and starred directly at Naomi, "When I was working on a case that involved our homeland.” 

Naomi stood up from her end of the table. “One of Havens vessels, the Tri-Point is carrying data that would not only put everyone at have endanger, but the whole entire country! Also, one of Mr. Adler is on that ship. Does that answer your question Mr. Winchester?” 

Dean sat in silence unclear how to approach his current situation.

Castiel was next to chime in. “If this data is top priority why isn’t Haven assembling a bigger team Or wipe the ships data remotely?” 

Just then a familiar face walked into the conference room. He was dressed in a black suit, white button up, paired with a gold and blue striped tie. He was older and walked with even more authority than Naomi. The director of Haven himself Robert Singer or 'bobby' as they knew him; he both knew Castiel and Dean's family personally. He even had the pleasure of meeting Charlie when she was just a child playing with Castiel and the Winchester brothers. 

Bobby spoke with a gruff and stern voice. “Because Castiel the Tri-Point is a prototype vessel, if they take over the Tri-Point and uses its data on board we would put civilians at risk. Plus, we don’t want the public to know a billion dollar HAVEN vessel easily got infiltrated.” 

Everyone stood there speechless at the gravity of the disaster that was about to unfold if they didn’t get the Tri-Point back.

Naomi was the first to speak after the sudden pause, “Luckily they haven’t found the data on board or even the extent of what the ship is capable of. They’re more instead making a list demands and have a five hour deadline. That’s why we handpicked you three to get this warship back and our own people home. We put together a plan where you three and a small tactical team will drop from AV-41 Nighthawk. You three will overrun the ship and take it back be any means necessary. Remember by all means we don’t not negotiate!" She looked at them and placed her hands behind her back, "Now any questions?” 

Charlie finally spoke up “One question, why am I involved in this mission I primarily deal with technology and my secondary is field training and in case you haven’t heard I personally haven’t been on the field in year now.”

Dean finally understanding the gravity of the mission ahead of them. “Like Charlie said we all haven’t worked together in a year, I think it would be best if Haven could assemble a team that is more qualified than us at the moment.” 

Castiel had to admit both Dean and Charlie were right, they haven't work together in a year. Would it really work out as planned?

Bobby walked over to the three of them. “Naomi give us a moment would you? I'll call you back in a moment.” 

Naomi nodded and quietly exited the room. Castiel noticed his sister had a little bit of attitude when Bobby told her to give them a moment.

“Now then, I know you three don’t feel like you can do this without him, but I know each of you, probably better than you know yourselves. I’m the one who personally assembled you guys and I know the recent years haven’t been the best, but these people who right now are living their lives normally are depending on us to make sure that they don’t have to constantly worry that a threat will strike and take their loved ones away. What we do here and right now does matter and i know you guys understand that more than anyone here, that’s why I didn’t give the mission to the black ops. They don’t understand what’s at stake they just follow orders and don’t understand like you and I do, so pull yourselves out of your ass and lets get it done.”

They had to admit that Bobby had a way of putting them in their place and remind them of why they joined Haven. They all looked at each other for a moment then smile. 

Dean was the first to speak. “Alright Bobby will do it.”

Bobby nodded then called Naomi back into the room.

Naomi walked over to a big screen that was showing the information on the Tri-Point. “Charlie, this flagships is carrying technology that isn’t in the standard vessel. We need you to wipe all it's data something we can’t risk doing remotely. Which means you’ll need to fight or sneak which ever you prefer to reach the terminals on the lower levels.” 

Bobby knew he assembled the best team possible to get the job done right. He didn’t want the black ops teams anywhere near the Tri-Point. He didn’t completely trust them, but he did have to give them credit on completing a mission without any problems. He preferred his team above anyone else.

“Alright you’ve all been briefed you know your mission. Get prepped when you're ready to head to the hanger bay A-3511” 

Both Naomi and Bobby walked out of the room leaving the three of them to make a game plan.

The three of them walked towards each other, more confident than when they first sat at the table.

Dean was the first to speak “Alright since were dropping in we should plan out where exactly”

Castiel was second to speak. “I think somewhere close to the ends of the ship because we can work our way upward.” 

Charlie studied the diagram of the ship “So which level do you guys want?”

“Level?” Dean looked puzzled for a second.

“Charlie wants us to pick where we want to start the fight towards the top of the ship. So what level do you want? The lower quarters, middle level, or top deck.” 

“Exactly, I know Mr. Adler is on board is located in the middle of the ship alongside the crew.”

“Mr. Adler? 

Castiel moved over towards the main screen. “Zachariah Adler… Unfortunately the file doesn’t go into why he's on the Tri-Point,”

“Ugh why did it have to be him! I swear that guy is pain in the ass, Can we leave him?” Dean looked at Cas and Charlie.

“Dean, I know you and Zacharaiah don’t like each other, but just try to suck it up buttercup!” Charlie smiled.

“Fine if you don’t wanna save Zachariah then I’ll take the middle of the ship and free our people.”

“And what let you have all the fun showing Zachariah how a REAL agent handles himself on the battlefield?!” Dean expressed.

“Alright so Dean will free the crew on the ship then?" Charlie still didn't get why Dean wanted to take the middle deck from Castiel.

"I thought you didn't like Zachariah?” Castiel looked at Dean puzzled.

“I don’t, but any chance I get to show up Zachariah I'm gonna take it!” Dean didn't make eye contact with either Cas or Charlie.

"So its decided that Dean will free the crew? I'll take the lower level because if i'm reading this diagram right the terminal I need is located toward the bottom of the Tri-Point. So that leaves Castiel with the top deck" Charlie was glad they had a rough plan.

“Alright boys I’m gonna get suited up, I’ll meet you in the docking bay,” Charlie clapped her hands and heads towards the elevator.

Dean and Castiel finally noticed that they were alone and it felt like they haven’t had a moment to speak to each other one on one, face to face in a long time.

Castiel was the first to break the silence “Hello Dean, it's been awhile since we’ve actually seen each other since the..…” he could feel the tension in the room grow exponentially.

“It's alright you can say it. The accident, I’ve been trying to move on and let go but…..” he paused for a brief second, “I appreciate you checking in on me Cas.” 

“It’s really no problem Dean were all friends. I’m sure you need your space. You know i’m always gonna check on you that what friends are for, right?” He gave Dean on of his signature reassuring smiles.

Dean mood changed within a sec from just talking with Cas. “Yeah, I know we text and keep tabs on each other, but I prefer face to face. I’m really glad that they reassembled us back together, for a while it seemed like the team was officially over."

Castiel smiles back “Yeah me too,” Cas unsure how to continue the conversation, “Do you wanna go get suited up?” 

“Oh yeah, uhh sure lead the way,” Dean smiled back and followed behind Castiel.

They both entered the glass and metal elevator to headed down to the armory to get prepped.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…..**

Before Charlie enter the elevator Bobby stopped her. “Hey kiddo, can I speak to you real quick?” 

“Of course Mr. Director man," Charlie strolled over to Bobby.

They moved away from the elevators into an empty office. Bobby made sure nobody seen them or was listening in on their conversation.

“Charlie don’t call me Mr. Director man, we have known each other for a while now, Bobby will do. Would you like it if I called you Charlene or Celeste?” He did mockingly.

“Alright man point taken, what’s up Bobby?” 

“I need you to take this USB drive and when you go to wipe all the data off the Tri-Point I want you to divert it to this drive.” Bobby handed her a blackout USB drive.

Charlie took the drive. “But do you have a reason why I’m not going through with wiping the ships drives clean as planned?” 

“The data isn’t just some files of crew or technology they were working on. I believe it’s something to do with Mr. Adler involvement on board.”

There was a sudden pause before Bobby continued. “After the mission is complete I want you to personally hand deliver this drive to my office.” 

Charlie looked at him. “Alright Bobby I’ll do it. What about Dean and Castiel should I tell them?” 

“I don’t want to throw this at them, not when their trying to find a way to move forward. I know you’ll get the job done without being detected better than anyone.” 

“Alright, consider it done Bobby.” Charlie immediately headed for the elevators to get suited up. She put the USB drive in pouch in her suit.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	2. The LAST Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen to Sam? This Chapter is a flashback to the whereabouts of Sam and what he discovered... The last mission Dean, Sam, Cas, and Charlie did together. This also includes a moment between characters before their last mission together. More context on the relationship of each of these characters and even some mentions of familiar ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is better than the first. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2: The LAST Mission. **

Charlie got suited up and started walking towards the docking bay. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit with a leather zip up jacket, paired with black gloves. She had her hand guns holstered on her legs paired with an electric shock glove on one hand. She also had a belt that had extra ammo and the USB drive hidden inside. As she approached the ship two figures were already seated next to each other on board.

“That’s when you and Sam jumped up in the back seat of the impala and said go, go, go!” Dean laughed and smiled.

“It was supposed to be for that neighbor's house. How were we supposed to know it was someone else's house also it was the middle of the night.” Cas shared the same reaction. 

It has been a while since Charlie had seen them smile it was nice. The couple of months haven’t been great to either of them. It was reassuring to see that they could still laugh together. She didn’t want to interrupt them but they had to get up in the air and on route to the Tri-Point.

Dean seen Charlie coming up the ramp and began to take a seat on the other side of Cas.

“Hey kid are you lost?” Dean said smiling. 

“No I think I’m in the right place, though are you still young enough to do a drop? Or would that injury you fragile old body?” Charlie immediately fired back with a mischievous smile.

“Touche” Dean looked shocked, but quickly replaced it with a grin.

Cas spoke up before they really started going at each other, because trust me they really could go at each other. “Could you guys wait until we're on route before you go at each other?” 

Cas got up and approached the front of the cockpit. “Pilot can you get us on route?”

The figure in the tall black leather chair turned around. “You really can’t recognize your own brother can you Cassie?”

“Gabriel? What are you doing here? Please, DO NOT CALL ME CASSIE! I... thought you were reassigned?” Dean and Charlie started to laugh on the other side of Cas at the mention of Cassie. 

Gabriel interrupted Castiel. “Come on lighten up Cassie, your really think I’m not gonna be here when the bands getting back together?” Gabriel took a second look to look at everyone his expression changed sorta like he knew something was missing. Everyone noticed and everyone's mood changed like a flip of a switch. 

Gabe broke the silence. “Alright, lets umm.. get on route.” He sat back down his leather chair. “Tower 4 this is Echo-215 requesting permission for take off, Over.” 

“Echo- 215 your are approved for take off. Over. Opening sub-hatch in 3…. 2….. 1….”

On the other side of The Citadel the water started draining down and a metal hatch begin opening above the nighthawk. Little bits of water never fully drained but it wasn’t the end of the world if some made it into the bay. 

Gabriel started igniting the Nighthawks engines making a pulsing humming sounds. The Nighthawk was a small yet very capable of flying into a zoned without being detected. It sported two medium size wings equipped with medium sized engines that help propel the ship up off the ground. The main engines were at the end and helped get the ship across the world faster than any jet for civilians.

Gabriel had this smile every time he was in the pilot seat. The feeling of flying Gabriel lived for it, the thrill and adrenaline from staring up the engines and began the take off, feeling weightless, feeling free. Dean recognized the look on Gabriel's face, because it was the same way he felt driving the impala on an open road. Out of habit Gabriel looked to his right co-pilot chair it was empty... leaving a feeling like he forgot something or left something behind.

Dean hated flying now more than ever, especially after their last mission. it's the reason why he took assignment close to The Citadel and doesn't go home as often as he used to. Cas took his seat right next to Dean, he could see that Dean wasn’t over his fear of flying. Dean was gripping the sides of the chair cling to it like it was his lifeline, Cas put his hand over Dean's hand, He didn’t realize he was trembling until Cas put his hand over his. Cas took a look at Dean giving him a reassuring smile in hopes it would help. Little did he know it actually did help Dean's beginning panic attack. 

Gabriel spoke up when they were finally above The Citadel. “Were going to be at least three hours out from the Tri-Point, so relax for a bit I’ll let you know when were approaching the L.Z.” 

Charlie on the other side of Cas put some earbuds in and leaned back into her chair. 

Dean looked at Cas for a moment as if he was going to say something than stopped himself then settled something else, “Thanks for that…. I’m gonna... take a nap.” He gave Cas a smile to let him know that he was okay now.

Cas looked at Dean then he removed his hand and then pulled out a book he was reading and started from where he left off.

Dean held on to his amulet that Sam gave him as present during their last Christmas together. It only took a couple of minutes for him to doze off with it in his hand. He wondered why he couldn't sleep in his own bed but easily fall asleep on a mission.

Then that’s when it happened again….

* * *

**1 YEAR AGO: **

In late January the team was in a good place, they had a 100 percent mission completion and were at the top of their game. Nothing felt as exciting as doing missions together as a family, Dean loved it he loved being with Sam, Cas, and Charlie they were a family, they looked out for each other on the field. They became something more than HAVEN ever expected, but Bobby already knew what he created. Dean seen it every time they entered The Citadel, people always happy to hear news about the team, for a time they seem unstoppable. They encountered many disasters that would have put so many people at risk but rose above it and stopped it in its tracks before it became a problem. The agents at haven always referred to people living their lives “civilians”, they knew it was the proper term, but they didn’t, to them they were people filled with dreams, hopes, fears, and love. 

They just completed their 50th successful mission together. They just stopped a mad man from unleashing a chemical bio-weapon on the city of Vancouver. Dean somehow convinced everyone to go out for a drink after being on a plane for what seemed like an eternity.

They sat in a local Washington bar called ‘Wayward”, they knew both owners Jody mills and Donna Hanscum are also apart of Haven, but not as involved as the others but hey, not every wants to be traveling halfway across the world on a mission when Jody had daughters who definitely would drive each other insane without her.

Dean was sharing some crazy story about how his ex from high school tracked him down and asked if he would be interested in going out again? Dean had to admit he had everything back then, he didn’t feel the need to have a relationship. Plus, he isn’t home most of the time anyways. None of his past relationships really never got his job. Everyone in the group had to admit that relationships are hard for people who are constantly working.

“She really tracked you down?” Charlie had to admit that seem little overkill and desperate,

“Come on Dean tell the truth, she didn’t really track you down, did she?” Sam couldn't tell if Dean was bull shitting him and Charlie.

“She DID, honesty it was the weirdest experience I’ve ever had with an ex.” Dean was flatter but that was high school come on he’s a semi adult now. Plus, she was known as a cheater.

“I’ve had a bad experience.” Charlie said with a little discomfort.

“Really?” Everyone even Cas was interested in Charlie's comment.

“Have you ever had a relationship where you love someone and their dealing with stuff and you can’t help them without letting go.” Charlie took a huge sip of her beer.

”How did you handle it? Or You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Dean took a sip from his beer.

“It was hard and took a lot of convincing, because I did love her, but she was going through something that I couldn’t help her without her asking someone for help from a professional. I think the most painful part is letting go, we both came to the agreement that she needed to be single and get herself into a good place before going into another relationship. I agreed and it took years before she even felt truly happy but, once she took that first step it blossomed into something great. We still talk on some occasions that was years ago. Now she’s happily married with kids of her own and I don’t ever regret helping her.” Charlie smiled reassuring her friends that everything was okay. “Let switch to something more light and fun. How about when Sam here knock that bully out in middle school?”

Both Dean, Sam, and Charlie started talking about Sam's stick up for a kid who was constantly being putting put down because he was different. The bully must have been at least twice Sams size.

Cas smiled as he watched his friends bicker about details that happened years ago. They were not his friends more like his family, he had Gabe but the rest of his family really didn’t care.

Dean quickly noticed that Cas was zoning out with an empty beer bottle, he sat down right beside him with a beer in both hands. “Hey Cas beer for your thoughts?” 

Cas smiled and took the beer, he didn’t realize that Dean was paying any attention to him. “I’m just thinking.” 

“Of?” Dean shot him one of his famous smiles.

“Something... ?” Cas giving him a his best fake smile.

“Come on man, I know you better than anyone your thinking so spill.” Dean gave him his best Sam's puppy eyes impression.

“I’m just working things out in my head…” Cas looked at Dean hoping he would accept his response.

“Alright, I’m here if need to talk Cas you know that right?” Dean put a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

Cas didn’t like sharing his feelings, he once told Dean that he had a hard time sharing. Dean knew this but, he always had a way of getting through Cas wall sometimes. 

“I know and I appreciate it.” Cas took a sip and smiled.

Dean gave Cas a smile back, then quickly Dean told one of his cheesy jokes he used to tell Sam when he was down. Dean could barely keep himself from laughing then Cas broken in to a low deep laugh. 

Charlie and Sam noticed that Cas and Dean were having their own conversation. 

“Are we still hanging out before tomorrow's mission? Or are you guys going to stay over there?” Charlie said jokingly, she and Sam knew Cas and Dean relationship was complicated but, they still liked to mess with them.

Cas and Dean both shrug off Charlies comment and they both smiled. They spent the rest of the night laughing, sharing stories, and having a few drinks. 

* * *

**THE DAY OF THE MISSION…**

They all met in the underground parking lot. Dean and Sam carpooled together in the impala. Charlie drove a Haven corporate car, it was blacked out of course, but Charlie always made a point that it was better because she didn’t have to spend her own money on it at all. This time Cas was the last to the Citadel, it was rare to see him late even odd but everyone agreed to wait. Just then Cas finally appeared he was driving a black older motorcycle, it was previously owned by his mother. Cas’s mother used to ride it when she was younger before she had children, and ultimately fatal plane crash. Cas has kept it in great condition like Dean did for the impala.

“Nice wheels Cas!” When Dean sees Cas drive his motorcycle he gets a little excited because he gets to see Cas take off his helmet, unleashing his sex hair.

Cas took off his helmet unleashing his gorgeous messy dark brown hair from his helmet. Dean tried his best not stare but how could he not Cas looked hella great this morning paired with his dark aviator sunglasses and oh my gosh the black jacket.

“Hello, I hope I didn’t keep you guys waiting too long,” He sat the Helmet down on top of the motorcycle.

“No, not at all Cas,” Everyone was in agreement, they didn’t even wait five minutes before he showed up.

“Alright let’s get moving guys we have a schedule to keep.,” Sam was always keep everyone on track and making sure the mission went smoothly without trouble. 

They all enter the elevator Dean and Cas entered first then Sam and Charlie. Sam spoke to the automated AI. “Enter level 5.”

“Welcome Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Charlie.. Entering T.F.W mode.” The elevator began moving up towards the upper levels that were heavily locked down.

“Freakin elevators man, I don’t trust them!”

Charlie laughed. “Calm down you know not all technology is bad?” 

“Yes it is Charlie! Not everyone wants to hand over their information on a platter to god damn machine with no soul.” 

“Guys calm down, it just an elevator.” Sam had to break up the conversation because Charlie and Dean would definitely have a debate right here over a freakin elevator. 

“Fine but you're definitely not off the hook red!” He pointed at her. 

“Your on!” Charlie gave him a smug smile. 

Cas really didn’t want to hear Dean and Charlie go at each other this early in the morning. He might have when a tad bit overboard last night. Still wearing his aviators sunglasses inside.

Dean turned his attention to Cas. “You know who wears sunglasses inside Cas?” 

Cas put a finger up, “Before you even finish that sentence, take into account who went a little overboard last night after Sam and Charlie left Wayward last night.” 

“Alright fine, I’ll admit it... you can definitely hold your drinks better than me… you didn’t need to go hard last night.” 

Sam and Charlie looked up at each other surprised. Sam never seen Cas drink more than six drinks and to hear he had a high alcohol tolerance than Dean. “Wait, Cas can handle more drinks than Dean?” 

“I know right Sammy! I would have never believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," He couldn't keep his eyes off of Cas.

Cas looked like hell, but anytime he could show up Dean he took it. “I’m not sure that was the best idea now but I’ll manage.” Cas stood still in the elevator looking out the window at the view of the city.

They all laughed as the elevator stopped. The team was well established by their last mission which meant they had their own conference room, armory, and hanger bay all numbered 513. 

They were tasked with is locking down rogue facility, The Purgatory facility in the northern mountains of Canada. A small but effective rogue team of F.B.I & Haven agents begin establishing an arms deal trade for around the world. Shutting this rouge facility could help stop groups that rely on this facility. There were two central computers one housed the map of groups business and intel on the group. The second computer had intel on weapons research development and storage facilities. Sam and Charlie being both experts in the tech were both tasked with gathering all data and wiping their systems clean. The computer systems were located on two different sides of Purgatory, which meant they had to break into two groups.

Samuel Winchester or 'Sam / Sammy' Dean's younger brother was the definition of a truly rare agent. He was very intelligent, brave, and above all else a kind individual. Sam skills parallel his friends, he was an excellent marksman like Dean, he could definitely command a team like Cas, and he definitely knows his way around technology like Charlie. Sam even can even pilot planes and shuttle. He was even offered a chair on Havens security council, he told them he would think about, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to abandon his family. How would Cas even handle Dean and Charlie without him.

They got suited up and started walking towards bay 513. Gabriel was in charge of flying them into and out of their missions. The ship had a Co-Pilot chair Sam usually sat next to Gabe and was sort of his co-pilot. They both already prepped the shuttle for lift off last night and began take off just like any other routine mission. Gabe usually didn’t like anyone being his co-pilot but with Sam he made an exception. Soon enough they were approaching the L.Z. 

The door opened soon they all started lining up side by side. Charlie by the door first then Sam, Dean third, and lastly Cas they stood there overlooking the compound. Dean grabbed a grenade launcher and launched a grenade onto the ceiling blowing up a hole where they could enter. They all looked at each other smiling before they made the jump onto the ceiling of Purgatory facility, 

The team broke into two groups. Dean and Sam went to clean the data off of computer one in the southern side, while Cas and Charlie went for computer two on the northern side of the compound. Their orders were shoot to kill.

Castiel had his signature silver pointed blade and hand gun with him, while Charlie carried her two pistols and electric shock glove. Dean carried a light rifle with his old signature handgun, Sam carried light with small clip point blade paired with a handgun a birthday gift from Dean. The LZ was in western side of the compound. They all jumped down and split up down the left and right hallways.

Cas and Charlie continued down the left halfway when five people started to swarm them when they enter a four way. Cas was the first to shoot killing two with one shot in the head. While Charlie shocked one who was about to stab Cas. They both aimed their guns at the two who began shooting rifles at them. Cas and Charlie both took cover in nearby rooms, Charlie gave Cas a sign that she was gonna throw a smoke grenade. She pulled the pin then slide it on the ground. As soon as the room begin filling with smoke both Cas and Charlie opened fire killing them before they could even react. They were closing on computer number 2 leaving a trail of bodies behind them.

Charlie made it to the computer and begin importing all data on the hard drive and wipe the system clean when she discovered a note by the desk that read two-hundred guns were being made not to far from here. She told Cas she was almost done and to continue onward to the storage room to destroy all remaining weapons in the purgatory compound. Cas knew Charlie could handle herself without him so he nodded and continued to the storage room which turned out to be a manufacturing room killing at least ten more guards along the way, 

When he entered their were at least thirty people in the room and still unaware of Cas in the room. Cas quickly hid from sight remaining in the shadows of the poorly lit room. He studied the room for a complete second, then quickly realized that the room contained a powerful generator powering all the machinery which he could trigger a total meltdown killing everyone in the room. When he was about to enact a total warehouse meltdown of the warehouses generator Charlie put her hand on him. 

“What are you doing?” She looked at him skeptically.

“I’m gonna trigger a meltdown in the generator core, why?’

“Cas I just got information that states that these people were kept here as slaves and aren't part of any organization.”

“What are we going to do with them?” 

“I’m going to open the hatch at the end of the room and let them be free.” 

“Do they have families?”

“I think so on the other side of the compound, Hopefully Dean and Sam find them.”

“I’ll keep a watch for you.” Cas grabbed his blade out of it holster and held it up. 

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES AGO….**

Dean saw the silhouette of Cas and Charlie soon disappear down the left hall. He and Sam pushed forward down the right hall. Soon enough they were halfway towards computer number two and nothing yet, not a peep of life. It was weird and it put Dean on edge. 

Until a two figures jumped out onto both Dean and Sam causing them to lose their weapons. Sam quickly found his footing a shot back up swinging punches left then right. The figure blocked each and every punch Sam was throwing at him. Dean was fighting on the ground with the figure, then soon enough he pulled out an old wrestling hold on the guy then quickly got his gun and shot a bullet through his head. Sam finally got enough time to pull out his knife and stab the guy in the heart killing him instantly. 

“That was weird? Right?” Dean looked at Sam.

“Totally weird, only two guards something isn’t right here.” 

They both continued onward to computer number one. When they finally reached it the computer looked like old Haven technology that was used when Haven was first starting out, but soon Sam notice on one of the security monitors that women and children were being held hostage by at least six guards. 

“Dean look.” he pointed at the screen on the wall.

“You got this right?” 

Sam nodded then Dean pressed forward towards the families that were being held hostage in makeshift bunker further down the compound. 

Just as Dean left Sam started looking through the computer for all the information the rogue agents gathered. He soon discovered what they came for, then realized there was more files in the computer. One was a secret black project from Haven. He found a file named “Project Guardian Gen 1” he clicked on the file. The file contained videos and research notes by two Doctors one was a Dr. Grey the second [ REDACTED ]. Sam began reading the note letting his curiosity take over. The file contained information on Havens first attempt at biochemically engineering the world's first super soldiers. They named the project Guardians (GEN 1).

The under goings of the alterations included making soldiers stronger, faster, and undetectable. They wanted soldiers voided of personally, so that they could follow orders without question or judgment, something the agents at Haven have a problem with, especially T.F.W. Sam continued reading it had stated they took at least 30 people for the augmentations, but only six survived the project. The six that survived the project weren’t “deemed” a successful super soldiers or Guardian level, they severely suffered mentally and physically. Three of the six committed suicide from watching the other candidates bleed out and mental horrors of their bone structure rearranging inside their own body. Two of six mental health deteriorated so badly that they went slowly insane and started killing people. Haven quickly covered it up and moved the participant to something they referred to as “Midnight” for further study. Sam didn’t know what they meant by midnight, must be a place, although I don't think he has ever heard of it or knows the location.. Haven deemed the project a disappointment because it failed so horribly leaving its candidates in horrible condition. The last one returned to active duty, but it stated he needed to take medication from the projects alteration to his genetics. Sam looked further and found old videos connected to the study, to say that they were unethical was a big understatement. He wanted to know who the last candidate was the he found a name, it was Rufus Turner. He wondered if that's why Rufus took assignments further away from The Citadel and always took medication.

The last thing Sam finds on the computer is a file called “Dr. Novak”. He clicks on the file its smaller than the other, but has information that leads back to Cas’s mother's death. It turns out that she was a child prodigy and even finish getting her first doctorate degree at the age of 17. She was assigned at the Citadel that’s when she first met Cas’s father. A couple of years later she discovered that the human D.N.A is due for a major evolution, during this time she had her last child Cas. During the time Cas was in elementary school, she was one of the supervisors of the first alteration of the Guardian project. She soon came to the realization what they were doing was highly unethical she had to leave her family behind. she knew Haven wouldn't do anything to them, they only wanted her it would draw unneeded attention to Haven. She wanted to come clean about the whole ordeal, but it would definitely cause problems for Haven who was in the middle of its first contract negotiation with other countries. Dr. Novak was about to meet with an organization in the U.K when her plane got shot down by Havens aerial defence. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later but she had to at least try. She left had to leave her children behind especially sweet youngest child Cas. She specifically left her most prized possession to him, her motorcycle. As the plane got shot into million pieces, as her life slowly faded away she knew Cas would be fine he had friends, he had Gabriel, and he had a family. She slowly falling remember telling Dean before she left to take care of Cas and watch out for each other. She bled out under the dark blue ocean, her beautiful blue eyes slowly closing for the last time..

Sam stood there for a moment taking it all in. He couldn't believe it. Haven was running experiments on humans and even killed Cas’s mother! He was utterly disgusted by the thought alone. This isn’t- what he signed up for! As soon as he got home he would tell the rest of his family his discoveries and immediately resign from Haven. An alarm started going off throughout the whole compound. Sam quickly plugged in the USB drive and copied all data off the hard drive and wiped it clean. 

* * *

**NOW…**

Dean killed ten guards that were keeping the families hostage. He was about to think of his next move when Sam came running up next to him. On the other side of the compound Charlie triggered the whole security unlocking all doors on the compound. 

Cas looking at all the red lights. “I thought you were the tech expert?” 

“I am princess, that wasn’t me!” 

“Then who did it?” 

“Theses idiots implemented a siren, I couldn't find a way around without locking down the whole place.” 

“Shit!”

“What?”

“These FUCKING idiots triggered a core meltdown underneath the facility! We gotta go now!”

“DEAN! Can you hear me?” Cas was pushing at his earpiece.

“Yeah Cas I can hear you. What's up with the sirens?”

“Dean we need to leave NOW!”

“Alright fine no reason to shout..”

“Dean” 

Dean could feel Cas’s glare at him through his voice.

“Let's get moving Sam.”

Both Cas and Charlie started rushing back the way they came. This time the compound was beginning little explosions all over the place. Dean and Sam finally caught on as to what was happening. Everyone was closing back to the location of where they breached purgatory. Gabriel above patch himself into their com's.

“The way you came is engulfed in flames, we need a new exit.” 

“Son of a bitch!” 

“Calm down Dean will just divert to eastern side, it will be a tight squeeze but will make it.” 

“Sam's right Dean-O, there is collapsed in the middle eastern side of the compound where I can semi land.”

“Alright buttercups let's get moving!” 

Nearly every hallway into the compound was falling apart or on fire, Sam was right it was going to be a tight squeeze. Lucky they actually pulled it off. They headed toward the location waiting on Gabriel to land. When explosion came all over Gabe steady the ship. Charlie and Cas boarded just then, the whole western side of the compound blew up! Dean got on Sam was not far behind when Dean was reaching out to pull Sam up. Sam got a hold of Dean hand and had one foot on the opening of the ship both Charlie and Cas came over to help pull. Then BOOM! BOOM! Both the northern and southern side of the compound blew up at the exact time! 

Gabriel quickly maneuvered the ship to maintain it balance out. Just then the last quadrant the eastern side blew up! It was then that time slowed down Dean could see it clear as day. Feel it late at night when he slept. The explosion blasted debre that stabbed Charlie, Cas, and Dean had a whole metal piece logged into his arm. He could feel his arm giving out everyone tried and mean everyone even Gabriel tilted the ship. Sam lost his footing from the explosion holding onto Dean, Cas, and Charlies arm last time. 

“Take. Care. Of. Each. Other.” Sam smiled as they all could no longer hold on.. Dean saw the had metal pieces stabbed into Sam back from the explosion. Dean tried... He FREAKING TRIED with everything in his body not to let go, but he could feel it again, his arms giving out….

“NOOOO SAMMMMM!!!!” Dean watched as his brother, his friend, his life falling into a burning inferno. He saw Sams last smile as he slowly starting falling... watching Sam look at him one ...last ...time.

The final explosion sent a shock wave throughout the sky knocking Dean, Cas, and Charlie back into the ship hitting their heads on impact. 

Everything went black. 

* * *

**CURRENT TIME..….**

Just like that Dean was slapped back into his body again. Waking up panting trying to catch his breath looking around reaching for his necklace Sam gave him falling into the floor. Cas seen Dean wake up from his nap trying to catch his breath and falling forward Cas quickly jumped out of his chair and took hold of Deans face trying to calm him down. Dean collapsed into Cas.

Cas spoke gently into Dean's ear. “Its okay Dean, It's alright, It was just a nightmare” While rubbing circles on his back.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean tried avoiding Cas’s eyes.

“You don’t have to be, I get them to you know,” Cas looked at Dean with sincere eyes. 

It was like he already knew what Dean was dreaming about. Dean looked back at Cas with the expression of someone who has just been saved like he was holding on to his only lifeline. So close to each other but never really taking any action other than holding on to each other. 

Then Gabriel interrupted them. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we're approaching the Tri-Point.”

Just then Charlie woke up and pulled her earbuds out of her ear.

Dean got himself together and quickly assembled his gear, looking at Sam’s handgun and his clip-point blade. It was the only thing they could recover. 

Charlie seen them holding on to each other when she woke up, but she wasn’t going to say anything or joke about it, because it was hard losing Sam for everyone especially Dean. she secured all her things for the jump.

Dean finally ready opened the hatch. They were at least 100 feet in the air. They all starting assembling next to Dean. Cas on his right and Charlie on his left. He smiled then he spoke. “Alright, let’s do this.”

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happen to Sam was it a mistake or was it on purpose? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a Kudos if you enjoyed and look out for the next chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter: The Tri-Point


	3. The Tri-Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Dean, and Charlie are tasked with taking back the Tri-Point vessel. Will they succeed or fail?

  
The ship departed from the Citadel in the late afternoon they reached the Tri-Point by night. The cool winds danced across the ocean surface. The luminous moon and stars reflected off the ocean surface. In the middle of a blue endless ocean sat the Tri-Point in the somber waters.

Dean, Cas, and Charlie stood at the edge of the ship staring down at the vessel. A year ago they stood were smiling, happy, now it all seemed like a dream. This was their first jump together since losing Sam. It was hard for Dean he had nightmares almost every night, standing here not being able to pull Sam up. Cas looked over and saw the look in Dean’s face in his eyes had a nervous hint in them. His hand brushed against Dean’s and soon enough Dean took hold of Cas’s hand. They weren’t completely whole but they were gonna give it their best shot. The people on the ship and Bobby were relying on them, they couldn’t let them down. 

“Are you guys ready to drop?” Gabe smiled looking at the sight of his friends. It reminded him why he pressured his sister to be here. 

“Alright, Let’s do this,” Dean spoke up.

3…. 2…. 1….. They jumped and started diving from the drop ship. Dean almost forgot it felt the wind in his hair, the adrenaline pumping, and the anticipation of the upcoming fight. Cas love diving it always felt like he was flying. Charlie looked over at Dean and Cas with the biggest grin on her face. Dean saw and instantly remember why he loves doing this especially with Cas, Charlie, and hell even Gabe. 

They were closing in on the ship. They began pulling the line to deploy the chutes. They landed on the southern end of the Tri-point. Cas was the first to land, he quickly took out two guards on patrol. Dean landed second and quickly went down the stairs to the middle of the ship. Charlie when down another flight of stairs to get down to the control information center. 

* * *

**CAS:**

Cas quickly acted on second nature bringing out his pointed knife. He was approaching the middle of the top deck when two guys ambushed him. One quickly began throwing punches left then right in his direction. The other tried to shoot him. He dodged it nearly almost being shot, but he maneuvered the situation not letting the guy hit him and the other guy have an opening. Cas used this to advantage, he quickly analyzed the guy hits and founded an opening and stab him, as soon as he stopped moving the other guy tried to use it to his advantage. Cas quickly used the dead guy body as a shield, then quickly grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger shooting him. Cas had to admit he was a little bit rusty, okay maybe a little bit more rusty than he had originally thought, he had to admit that to himself. Hopefully Dean and Charlie aren’t as rusty as him. He continued towards the bridge onward to the Bridge, He decided to stick to the low light points, he didn’t want to be ambushed again while he was still getting the hang of being back in the saddle. 

* * *

**DEAN:**

Dean pulled out Sam’s gun it was the another thing they was able to recover, the gun was badly damaged, but Dean repaired it to its original state. He silenced carried an attachment for stealth missions. He saw a lot of movement in the middle level of the ship. He decided to take a game play out of Castiel's handbook. Stick to the shadows and take them out one by one. It was hard to no to go in guns blazing, but he managed to take them out quick. “Man hopefully Charlie hasn’t gone to soft.” He didn’t have to worry about Cas because he could take care of himself, hopefully. He was still pretty far out from the mess hall where they were keeping everyone contained. Dean continued towards the mess hall taking out as many guards as he could along the way without drawing too much attention.

* * *

**CHARLIE:**

Charlie continued downward but she’s starting approaching an open area. She looked around the room then she saw three guards in the direction she needed to go.

“Shit” she whispered to herself sneaking over to them hopefully getting a jump on them. She was close enough so she started running at full speed straight towards them with a handgun in her left hand and a standard knife in the other. She threw herself on one of the guards, rustling with him on the ground while the others tried to find an opening to shoot her, but end up shooting one of their partners. She quickly let go of the dead body and shot back up. She threw her knife at one nailing him in the shoulder, while shooting the other in the heart. The last guard pulled out the knife and threw himself on top of Charlie. Her gun got knocked out of her hand, she quickly threw her leg around his head and revered her position on top of him and grabbed her extra knife stabbing him directly in the head. Damn it! She was getting slow and was hella rusty. If she wasn’t still going to the gym, she would have been badly injured or worse. She got back up grabbed her knife and gun putting them back on her side. She continued passed them down the hall.

* * *

**CAS:**

He was beginning to close in on the bridge of the ship. Wait… he spotted at least two lookouts guards on the top balcony of the bridge. How was he gonna play this? He only had his blade and a gun, he took a minute to think out a scenario. He decided on getting a little closer if he was gonna shoot them he was out of range. He quickly stuck to the shadows getting to a better position. He had a great spot where he could kill both of them without drawing attention to himself. He took the shot, he lined them up and killed them both in one shot. He had to admit he was almost full adapted to being out on the field again. He grabbed a flash bang from his belt pulled the pin and shot at the main window then threw it in. A bright flash of white lit up the bridge for a few seconds. Castiel quickly busted through the door Inside the bridge was the boss along with the Captain. Castiel approached the boss before he could get himself together. 

“Who do you work for!” Cas grabbed him and pinning his body to the wall putting his blade to his throat.

The man had a wicked smile and seemed to be fully aware. “Piss off Novak!”

“I say again who do you work for!” Holding the blade even closer ready to slit his throat.

Captain Davies quickly got up and ran over to the main terminal. “We have a problem in the main core.” 

“Was sort of problem?” Cas turned his attention to the Captain. Just as Cas did the man underneath knocked his arm down and quickly ran out the door.

“Crap! Captain status report now!” Cas stared at him. 

“Uhh… they were messing around with our main core,” He was still messing with the terminal.

“Alright I’m heading after the guy, contact Charlie down in Central Information Center she'll know what to do!” Castiel quickly ran the same direction. 

* * *

**DEAN:**

He slowly crept through the hall to the mess hall. Hopefully Charlie gotten control of the computers on board. He was almost close damn it, theses fucking halls are too narrow! He used a mirror in the corner of the hall to look into the corridor, it was crawling with a bunch of guards. Shit! I must be really close to the mess hall. I need something to turn the tide He slowly back away from group of guards.

“Charlie.. come in… Charlie...” 

Blank… Blank…...

“Charlie...Red...Celeste?” 

“Damn it Dean how many times do I have to tell you not to call me CELESTE!”

“Well it was the only way to get your attention..” 

“I was kinda occupied... what do you need?” 

“I need to know if there is an armory nearby?” 

“Uhh…. You past one.” Dean steadily retracing his steps backwards. 

“Is it unlocked?”

“No, but I can unlock it.”

“Thanks Red.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You might wanna grab something to mow them down; there's at least four outside and three inside. The crew is located in the corner of the room with our lovely guests by the door. Charlie out.” 

Dean headed into the room; He quickly found silenced rifle and headed back towards the mess hall. He pulled a flash bang pin and rolled it towards their direction covering his head with a mask. Then pulling out the rifle and shooting them down, He quickly went into the room before the effects of the flash bang wore off. He cautiously opened the door looked right; everyone was holding the hands above their heads, even high-hat Zachariah. Before he even had the chance to look left someone came up and knocked the rifle out of his hands. Dean quickly jump back pulling his gun out. Only two of the three were in the room, one of them must have escaped during the flash bang. Still Dean quickly raised his gun and fired a shot into the guys chest. The other guy was the closest to the door when the flash bang went off, he was still trying to recover, but reaching for the rifle Dean had dropped. Crap! Dean quickly raised his gun and shot the guy in the hand.

He went over to the guy and pulled out a knife. “Where’s the third guy?” 

“Ugh… I ain’t telling you anything fucking Ken doll.” The guy said holding on to his bleeding hand.

Dean smiled and held the blade even closer to his throat. “Well I could slice you fucking throat or you can help me.” 

The guy quickly looked around the room looking for a way out. “F U C K O F F!!” He raised his gun trying to hit one of the gas lines.

“Oh no you don’t.” Dean quickly stabbed him before he had the chance to pull the trigger. 

“Charlie do you know where the other guy went?” Dean pulling out his blade and cleaning it off with the guys clothing. 

“He went to towards the top deck.” 

“Crap, thanks red.” Dean over to one of the crew and cut them free, then handed then his extra knife to him. They started freeing themselves, as he went out free he gave Zachariah a smug smirk. Then he quickly ran out of the mess hall towards the upper deck.

* * *

**CHARLIE:**

Charlie continued down the halls. This isn’t the ideal location she was looking for when she came back into the field. She looked down on her watch she was almost close. Why isn’t there more people down here? She instantly thought to herself. She pulled out her gun checking every corner. She finally reached the room, but instantly noticed that the door to the room was forced open. She quickly held her gun upward and knocked open the door with her foot, she pointed her gun left then right. She noticed a shadow running up to her on her right. The shadow got closer it was another woman running up ramming her into the wall. Charlie quickly regained her footing, when the woman came up and hit her arm knocking the gun out of her hand. Charlie quickly kicked her leg, she fell face forward, Charlie quickly grabbed her face hit against her knee. The woman quickly managed to move her head before making contact with Charlie’s knee. Her head still grazed Charlie’s knee she quickly rolled away from Charlie.

The woman quickly pushed her body back up. Charlie quickly grabbed her baton from her belt. The other woman pulled out a retractable staff with blade tip They both stood far from each other staring at each other seeing who would move first. The woman had a sinister grin took a stand and started running at her. Charlie easily dodged it with ease, but the woman was good. She came back at Charlie and knocked her down and pinned her to the floor. Charlie held up her baton swiveled it to the side knocked her staff aside and quickly recover. Charlie ear piece fell out while she was pinned to the ground.

“Charlie.. come in… Charlie...” They both looked in the direction of the ear piece. “Shit really Dean?” Charlie took advantage of the situation and quickly kicked her leg. She fell down on the ground the woman wasn’t giving up easily quickly swung her staff in front of her. Charlie jumped back dodged it, and the woman jumped back up. Charlie needed to get closer if she wanted to take her down. Charlie ran full speed and lower herself as the woman sang, she quickly knocked the staff out of her hands and pinned her fully onto the floor. 

“Give up!” Charlie yelled.

“No way ginger bitch!” The woman tried one last attempt to knock Charlie off of her. Charlie had no choice she stabbed her in the chest. 

Then she heard her earpiece. “Charlie... Red... Celeste!” Really Dean?!?! Charlie got off the woman and pushed her hair back and put back in her earpiece.

Charlie finally left out the breath she was holding “Damn it Dean how many times do I have to tell you not to call me CELESTE!”

She cleaned off her knife and put it back in its place on her side. She also picked up the retractable staff retracted it and decided to make her own putting on her belt.

“Well it was the only way to get your attention..” 

“I was kinda occupied... what do you need?” Charlie walked over to the terminal and locked down the entire room. 

“I need to know if there is an armory nearby?” She pulled up the blueprints of the ship.

“Uhh…. You past one.” 

“Is it unlocked?”

“No, but I can unlock it.” Charlie was working on opening the ships mechanical lock for the armory.

“Thanks Red.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You might wanna grab something to mow them down; there's at least four outside and three inside. The crew is located in the corner of the room with our lovely guests are by the door. Charlie out.”

She moved over to the terminal pulling out the USB drive Bobby gave her and Inserted it in the terminal. Charlie found the file marked Project: Guardian II. She tried opening it but the encryption was high level; she just decided to import it to the drive. She was also preparing the system on board to have a full wipe. Charlie had to think why was she wiping the whole system? Why is Zachariah Adler on this ship? She was sort of spacing out when she noticed the ships engines were offline then heard someone calling over the ships intercoms.

“Who is this?” 

“Is this Charlie?”

“Depends who’s asking.” 

“This is the Captain of the Tri-Point, your friend just came through here. Black hair, tall fellow, with blue eyes he said to contact you.”

“Oh I see what do you need Captain uhh?”

“Captain Davies, I need you to manually go to Engineering or if you can from your terminal to restart our engine. During the attack they were able to shut down the core engine one which triggered the whole ship into lockdown. This carrier isn’t fully combat ready it's only a prototype.”

She thought for a moment, she remembered the name Davies before. “Mick? Is that you?”

“Uhh yes.” 

“I knew it was you! I just seen before you called that the engines were showing offline here, I’ll try and get them back online for you.” 

“Thank you, Charlie. Captain out.” 

Charlie checked the progress on the flies it was about 90 percent done. She could try to restart the engine from here, although if that didn’t work she would have to manually go down to engineering. She walked over to the main terminal and tried to access the main core. Unfortunately she tried restarting the core but it wouldn’t restart. She need to manually go down into engineering. She checked on the files it was complete. She quickly placed the USB drive back into her pocket, then quickly wiped the system clean as ordered. Before she left Charlie voided most of the lock down and headed towards engineering.

* * *

**CAS & DEAN:**

Cas was slowly catching up with the leader. He was certainly fast but Cas ran track in high school and he wasn’t gonna let this guy get away easily. The man was almost out of breath when he decided to change tactics and start shooting his gun. Cas had a prototype shield Ketch developed specially for him, he decided to give it a try. Cas tapped his arm twice while running the shield appeared. Castiel slowed down and used it to take the edge over his opponent. He quickly dodged the shots being fired on him and ran full speed at the main using the sharp tip of the shield to hit the man in the face. The shield was really sharp at the tip and ended up cutting the man's face. Just then Dean had finally popped out of one of the doors.

He seen Cas run full speed and hit the guy with a SHIELD!? He didn’t seem to remember Cas carrying a shield before they jumped. He had to confess it made him feel sort fuzzy and tingly in his stomach when he saw Cas fight. His messy hair, blue determined eyes, the way his body moved. Wait… there's something moving right behind him. It was the other missing man from the hostages. Dean quickly grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger not a doubt in his mind. The bullet when flying and hit the man dead center in the head. Cas heard a body fall and swiftly jumped out of the way. 

“Dean?” Castiel looked behind him at the body kind of embarrassed.

“You’re kinda of rusty aren’t you Blue?” Dean gave his devilish smile.

“Yes well I haven’t been on the field in a while.” Cas rubbed his neck and closed the handheld shield.

“What’s up with the shield?” Pointed his hand at Cas’s arm.

“Ketch has been developing the next generation of tech and weapons for Haven. He gave it to me before we left for an on the field test.” Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ketch? I didn’t know you guys were talking?” Dean looking around at his area for anymore guards. 

“Oh, I swear I told you. Well, I have been bouncing around different departments helping where I can.” Cas was kinda nervous telling Dean that he hasn’t been on a mission this big since ...

“It’s fine Cas... Charlie can you hear me what’s your progress?” 

Castiel grabbed the boss and tied him up so Haven could interrogate him.

* * *

**CHARLIE:**

She finally made her way to engineering in the lower level of the Tri-Point. Charlie quickly sealed the engineering room. She walked over to the main terminal sitting in the center of the room. She needed the Chief Engineers login, but there was no time. She made the decision to hack into the main terminal, she had done this many occasions but remotely. Being here would be faster and easier. Since the last mission Charlie had been working with Bobby to upgrade and build a new security system for Haven. She knew this system in and out, it was easy to break in. Charlie finally pulled up the controls for the main core, she wanted to run a total systems check before re-igniting the core. Everything seemed okay, but then the more she looked around the core she started to put together someone on board must have shut it off. For what? Was the engine just shut off or was it being analyzed? The core was perfectly fine, nothing seemed to be wrong. She decided to started to slowly re-ignite the core, it started slowly lit up like a Christmas tree in the next room. Charlie had to make sure to ease the core back up slowly. The cores aren’t meant to be turned off and on like a light bulb. One wrong move and the whole carriers engine might explode especially if this was a prototype engine.

Thankfully the engine came online and fully booted back up with no additional problems. 

“Charlie can you hear me what’s your progress?” 

“Dean, tell the Captain Davies the main core / engine should be back on.”

“The core was offline?” He sounded puzzled. 

“Yeah don’t worry I got it back online without any additional trouble. I’m gonna try and reach you guys on the upper levels.” 

“Okay be safe.”

“Always Dean.”

Before she left engineering she wanted to review the security footage. She quickly pulled up the footage but it seemed like someone tampered with the footage. She wanted to see if anyone made a copy or accessed the footage. She came up with nothing whoever did this was a professional and left nothing behind. Still it didn’t sit right with her. She left the engineering and quickly advanced up toward the upper deck.

* * *

**CAS & DEAN:**

“Everything okay Dean?” Cas looked at Dean with a slight head tilt.

“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t be?” Dean looked at him directly.

“You seemed upset by that I didn’t tell you about Ketch.” 

Damn it. Did I? Was I? “No I was just a little shocked, all those times we talked you never mentioned him.” Hell maybe I was..

“It probably slipped my mind. We were just working together researching the next generation of weapons. You do remember I have a PhD right and I’m not just soldier?” He was just joking with Dean but he did seem kind of tense.

“Of course I do. I was with you when you said you wanted to follow in the footsteps of your mother.” Dean gave him a smile.

“I know you do Dean I was just pulling your leg” Cas even did the quotation marks with his fingers to mess with Dean. 

Dean chuckled a little because Cas had a dull sense of humor but he was a smart cookie. “Charlie mentioned that the core was offline?” He changed the subject.

“Captain Davies mentioned it when I took control of the bridge.”

“Davies that guy who we were in college with?” Dean remember the guy having a little something for Cas.

“Yes it seems he’s the Captain of the ship.” Crossed his arms and smiled at Dean.

Of course it had to be him. Wait was Dean actually a little bitter Mick was here? No he’s probably just didn’t like Mick because he was always the typical snobby rich guy type and always waved his money around, especially in front of Cas. Wait….

“You alright green?” Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Oh.. Yeah I’m fine, Charlie said she would be making her way up.” Cas then removed his hand from Dean’s shoulder. 

  
They both stood there waiting for Charlie before they completely marked this mission as a success. 

* * *

**CHARLIE:**

Charlie was finally approaching the top deck of the ship. When she seen at least four guys retreating off the ship. She wasn’t gonna let them escape easily who know what they really came here for they sure a hell weren’t here for some ransom money. They had to be here on this ship for something or maybe even someone. She quickly pulled out her gun and advanced forward she quickly connected her com's to Cas and Deans. While swiftly and quietly shadowing the guys to the top end of the ship. 

“Guys... “ 

“Charlie where are you?” 

“Are you almost here?” 

“Calm down, I saw some guys trying to make a run off the ship. They’re moving slowly towards the top I’m going up the left side. Let's try and catch them before they get away. 

“Ok” They said in jointly .

* * *

**FINAL GROUP:**

Cas knocked out the main boss and left him tied up to the post. Dean and Cas pulled out their guns and started moving up toward the top end of the vessel. Dean took the right while Cas stayed in the middle hopefully they could surround them and capture them. Charlie was steadily making her way up the left side. The group were in a scrambled trying to make it off the ship. They were all over each other bickering left and right.

Guy 1: “I knew this was a bad idea!” 

Girl 1: “They told us it was gonna be an easy mission.” 

Guy 2: “I didn’t think it was a Haven ship were going to board.”

Girl 2: “Be quiet and lets get the hell out of here!” 

Cas was the closest he tapped two times on his wrist and the shield make its second appearance tonight. He quickly ran to get ahead of them. He jumped out then they started opening firing. Cas held up his shield as the bullets bounced off. Cas had no doubt in his mind Dean and Charlie would show up within a few minutes. One guy was trying to approach Cas to knock him down, but Cas quickly got out of fire and knocked the guy down and stabbed him with the end of his shield. Just then Dean and Charlie were finally catching up and cornered the last three. Cas finally approached the leader second in command.

“Of course it would be you three!” The woman yelled as Cas was moving to tie her up.

“We have you surrounded and we caught your leader surrender now!” Cas held up his gun at the three who were cornered by the edge of the ship.

“We know what really happened to the other fallen Winchester, if you REALLY knew the truth would you look at Haven the same? You wouldn’t be trying to lock us up!” The group slowly backed towards the edge of the ship. 

Dean was really bothered that some low life gang was making comments concerning Sam's death. “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT NOW SURRENDER NOW!” He held his gun up.

“Oh but we do know what we're talking about and all of you are just too afraid that we might be right. The world is changing it's time you open your eyes, the world we live in isn’t black and white anymore.” Just then the four of them jumped off the ship and dived into the water. 

Cas and Charlie quickly ran to the edge and fired at them they were able to shoot a man. The other three escaped especially the woman who was doing a whole monologue in front of them.

“What the hell was that?” Charlie was in shock.

“Dean are you alright?” Cas quickly ran over to Dean.

Dean was still silent, it looked like he had seen a ghost and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly afraid that maybe they were right.

Just then Gabe patched into their coms. “Man you guys cleared the ship faster than I expected. I’m re-approaching the Tri-Point.”

Dean still in shock stood in still. He was just getting ready to move on and made peace losing Sam, but after hearing this today was like getting stabbed in the arm again. Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Tell me you alright!” Cas circled in front of Dean.

“I’m okay.. Let’s get this wrapped up and go home.” Dean gave his best fake smile. Although, Cas had seen it so many times he knew Dean wasn’t okay. Dean felt like shit trying to use that trick on Cas.

Gabe arrived and picked them up. Charlie sat next to Gabe because it seemed like Cas and Dean need a moment. She also wanted to tell Gabe what the lunatics were saying about Sam’s Death. Gabe was not all impressed, he hated that people were making up rumors. Then again the flight into the mission wasn’t normal.

In the back Dean and Cas didn’t say a word to each other. Cas knew if Dean wanted to talk he would and Cas would listen. He didn’t want to pressure Dean into spilling his thoughts to him. He gave him space, Dean would come to him if he wanted to talk. 

Dean finally processed his thoughts and finally spoke to Cas. “Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight or would that be….”

Cas looked up from his book surprised, he didn’t expect Dean to ask to stay with him. “No not at all Dean. I have a guest bedroom you can use if you'd like.” Cas gave his best smile at Dean.

“Thanks Cas ...” Dean smiled back.

It took only a few hours to land back at the Citadel. Dean and Cas said goodnight to Charlie and got into the Impala. Charlie got into the Heaven company car. They both drove out of the underground parking lot into the bridge heading home. The moon shined bright and the sky was crystal clear.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to subscribe if you're interested! <3
> 
> Next chapter: A Blind Betrayal


	4. A Blind Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day new challenges, what will it bring for HAVEN agents? Dean and Cas have the day off. Charlie is working with Bobby, but is someone out to get Bobby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute, but here's chapter 4! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

The Next Day

Cas woke up alert and breathing hard, like someone threw him back into his body. The familiar orange rays haven’t made its appearance in the sky. Cas was unable to convince his body to go back to sleep. He rolled over to his side to check the time, the clock showed 5 am. Every morning over last year he hasn't been able to sleep past five o'clock. Cas climbed out of the covers and neatly made his bed. He then proceeded to walk over to the dresser to change into his workout clothes. He put on a pair of black joggers over his briefs. He then reached for a dark blue zip up jacket that had Havens logo embroidered on right side of the chest. He then slowly crept out of his room careful not to wake up Dean. Cas walked into the kitchen to grab his water bottle and fill it up before heading out just then, he saw Dean standing in the kitchen wearing a black tee and boxers drinking a glass of water.

“Good morning Dean...” Cas slowly crept over to his cabinet to grab his insulated water bottle. He looked at Dean, his hair looked gorgeous in the morning, all messy and untouched. 

Dean was a bit startled by Cas voice. He turned around feeling like a kid with his hands in the cookie jar. He turned to face Cas, man did his hair look stunning in the morning, but why is he dressed? “I uhh.. I couldn’t sleep.. What’s up with the get up?” Dean pointed at his outfit. He lived with Cas before when they went to college together and Cas did not sleep in a hoodie and joggers.

“I can’t sleep either. So, to compensate I picked up jogging in the morning to pass time.” Cas moved over to the refrigerator filling his water bottle up. 

“Jogging huh? Do you mind if I tag along?” Dean couldn’t believe he’s actually volunteering to run, but it was still better than sitting here waiting for time to catch up.

“I don’t mind Dean, but do you have workout clothes?” Cas said screwing his lid back onto his water bottle. 

“I have sweat pants, but I don’t have another jacket that I can actually exercise in. Do you have one I can borrow?” Dean couldn’t believe he was actually asking to borrow one of Cas’s jackets. Although, they used to share plenty of clothing growing up. 

“I have a pull over you can use.” Cas sat his bottle down and nodded his head to follow. Cas was a little jittery, but he quickly pushed it aside. They shared clothes before this isn’t anything new. Cas opened a closet by the door and pulled out a dark grey pull over with a Haven logo. He handed the pull over to Dean. 

“Thanks Cas, let me go change real quick.” Dean basically ran back to Cas’s guest bedroom to change. He quickly pulled his sweats over his boxers and put on the pullover. 

Cas was fiddling with his phone while waiting. Dean finally emerged from the bedroom wearing Cas’s jacket paired with his black sweatpants. Cas was taken aback for a minute he really was expecting to be affected by Dean wearing his jacket. He quickly brushed off. “Are you ready Dean?” 

Dean nodded and they both started walking towards the front door. Dean looked to his left at Cas’s mirror. Man he had to admit he looked different, usually he looked horrible but today he looked good for once, he didn’t expect to start jogging, but if it helped Cas then maybe it could help him. Right? He looked down at the jacket and it smelled like Cas, Dean enjoyed the smell. Cas smelled like honey, laundry detergent, and a faint smell of leather, probably because of his leather jacket in the closet.

They made outside of the apartment complex. “Alright, since I think you haven’t jogged since you were in college I’ll take it easy today.” Cas gave him a smirk.

Cas had already knew Dean hadn’t ran since college, because he always used to complain to Cas when he got back back from football practice. Dean smiled a little because Cas had a good memory. He liked that Cas knew him inside and out. Even though it wasn’t a competition. Dean can remember every little thing about Cas too. “You know me so well Thelma,” Dean was joking with Cas.

“Are you going to make me regret letting you come along?” Cas knew he was joking but still Cas doesn't know how to say no to Dean.

“Come on Cassie don’t be like that.” Dean smiled as they started lightly jogging down the street. 

“I’m gonna kill Gabe personally!” Cas hated his brother for calling him Cassie. Still Gabe was a good brother better than any of his other siblings especially Naomi and Michael.

“Where we jogging to Captain?” Dean was happy for the first time in weeks, he might actually love jogging especially if he gets to see Cas’s messy bed hair.

“Were going to jog down to The Lincoln Memorial by the Potomac river. Have you been there Dean?” He looked over to his right where Dean was actually keeping a good pace with him.

“No not at all actually, you think living in D.C you actually visit some of the tourist locations, but I haven’t actually.” Dean looked back at Cas.

“Well today is your lucky day, it’s a truly magnificent location.” Cas smiled he was happy to share this moment with Dean. 

Dean loved seeing this version of Cas the happy and nerdy guy from his childhood. He also likes the sexy guy riding his motorcycle with a leather jacket. Woah… Calm down Winchester. This was the first time he actually didn’t mind being up early. 

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

They finally made it to the Lincoln Memorial. It was a light jog so they weren’t really sweaty. Dean wanted to capture this moment. He pulled out his phone. “Hey let’s take a picture together to save this moment.” Cas leaned in the frame and they both smiled. It had been a while since losing Sam that Dean and Cas felt happy. That day Dean lost a brother and his best friend. Cas lost someone who was a brother and his best friend. It was the biggest loss for both of them.

Dean took the picture and they both leaned in to look at it. It was fucking perfect! Dean had to admit it. 

“Do you mind sending it to me?” Cas smiled.

“No not at all.” Dean went in his messages and sent it to Cas. He also set the picture as his lock screen. 

“Alright enough dilly dally Dean. We’re gonna race. Do you think you handle it?” Cas gave him a smirk. 

“A race huh? I’m down, but what do I win?” Dean stared at him and put his phone in his pocket.

“Alright, What do you want?” 

“Let’s see.. If I win, you have to teach me to ride your motorcycle.” Dean gave Cas a cheesy smile. 

“Alright, If I win you have to give me a ride to the Citadel everyday.” Cas had a mischievous smile.

“Deal!” Dean and Cas shook each other's hand. Giving each other a smile. 

They both got into position.

3… 2… 1… GO! 

Dean and Cas both shot off running back to Cas’s apartment. 

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

Charlie remember she needed to drop off the USB drive she got off the Tri-Point last night. She stopped by when they returned, but Bobby was tied up the counsel. 

She got up bright and early and looked at her clock it was 6 am. Charlie never wakes up early unless it was for a mission. She quickly got up when to the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed then headed downstairs to the parking lot. She was wearing a usual outfit the dark grey pants suit with a cream color button up. She got in the driver's seat and started the car, letting it warm up while she fiddled with her phone. She then decided to head over to the Citadel.

She finally got on to the bridge driving over she love staring out at the water. She stopped at security today’s shift was Garths.

“Hey Charles!” He smiled brightly at Charlie.

“Mornin Fitzgerald!” Charlie was grabbed her badge, but Garth stopped her.

“It’s cool Charles.” 

“Are you sure? You’re kinda breaking protocol Fitzgerald.” She smiled at him.

“I’ve known you since college. I would know if it wasn’t you.” He began moving down the barrier.

“Thanks.” She put the vehicle into drive.

“See ya later.” He waved at her.

“Bye.” She pulled the vehicle away from the booth.

She quickly parked the vehicle in the underground parking lot. She put the USB drive inside of her blazer. She headed towards the elevator soon as the doors closed, the elevator screen lit up. 

AI: Destination please.

Charlie: Director Singer office.

The elevator began moving towards the top of the building. Level 50, not everyone has access to this floor. The elevator door opened and Jody was waiting for Charlie. Jody co-owned a bar, but she spent her time as Bobby’s secretary. Bobby trusted her to handle things here at the Citadel when he was out. I’m his eyes Jody wasn’t his secretary. 

“Morning Charlie.” She took a sip of her coffee. 

“Morning Jody.” 

“I’m aware you’re supposed to be meeting with Bobby.” 

“I am… Is he busy?” 

“He’s preoccupied with Deputy Director Micheal. Bobby told me to this meeting is off the books.” She motioned Charlie to follow her. 

“Lead the way.” She followed Jody.

They continued walking into Bobby’s office. Jody held the door open for Charlie. Jody then began closing the door. Jody walked over to big screen on the left side of the room. She opened the electronic logs and cameras. She began wiping away any trace of Charlie arriving or even being in the building. Charlie walked over to the windows the lined the right side of the room. 

“Do you know how long he’ll be?” Charlie began looking out over the city, then sat down in a chair.

“He shouldn’t be long, he’s been in a meeting since 7 this morning.” She moved away from the big screen and took a seat across from Charlie.

“How was yesterday’s mission?” 

“It was good all things considered …”

“That’s good. I know how bad you guys were after that mission.” 

Charlie looked out the window…

* * *

**A YEAR AGO….**

Gabriel had steadied the ship and set it to autopilot to return back to the Citadel. He immediately started to stabilize Cas, Dean, and Charlie from the explosion. He was jittery and overwhelmed with emotions, he wanted more than anything to turn back and search for sign of Sam. He quickly pushed the feel away, he needs to get his feelings under control for them. He quickly did first aid and laid them down side by side. Afterward he had to return to flying them home safely.

Over the next couple of hours the first one to wake up was Charlie. Gabriel sat inside the pilot chair making sure they weren’t being followed or being shot down. She didn’t get hurt as badly from the explosion like Dean and Cas. Gabriel put it on autopilot then got up and walked over to her side. 

“Do you know where you are Charlie?” Gabriel squatted down right next to her.

“Uhh… W- We were assigned to lock down Purgatory, a rouge Haven facility in northern mountains of Canada…. A- And Sam is ...” She quickly looked around. 

“S- Sam .. He d- didn’t make it…” Gabriel tried to put on a brave face.

“Where are we?” She preparing herself to get up.

“We should be arriving back at the Citadel soon. Do you want to join me in the cockpit?” He helped her up.

“Sure…” They both walked towards the cockpit. 

Cas was the next to wake up and grabbed his shoulder in pain. He looked over to Dean who was grunting and moving while unconscious. Cas found a blanket and covered Dean. He sat nearby reading a book and trying to process everything. They were about to land, when Dean woke up yelling. Cas and Charlie quickly rushed to his side. 

“SAM!?” His eyes were filled with panic and sadness.

“Dean...It’s okay…” Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Where is Sam?” He looked around. 

Charlie couldn’t say it, she couldn’t even muster the courage to speak. Cas was the first to speak. 

“H- He’s gone Dean.” Cas eyes were glossy for a moment, then it quickly disappeared. 

“I- I thought it was a dream…” Dean’s was speechless, he didn’t look at anyone. 

Gabriel interrupted everyone. “We’re landing at the Citadel.” 

When they landed, Dean immediately grabbed all of things and headed towards the elevator without talking to anyone…

Cas, Gabriel, and Charlie entered the elevator together. Watching Dean drive over the bridge.

“Dean’s taking it hard…”

“He just needs some time… We all do..” Cas walked out of the elevator and started walking towards his motorcycle leaving Charlie and Gabe in the elevator. 

* * *

**NOW..**

Charlie caught herself zoning out and quickly returned her attention back to Jody. Just then, Bobby walked through the main office doors. Jody then got up and started walking towards Bobby. 

“Did you handle it?” Bobby looked at Jody 

“It’s handled..” She nodded and headed out the doors. 

“Thank you, Jody.” 

“No problem.” 

Bobby then walked towards his desk. He activated black mode in his office. A feature that locks down the entire room. The windows got darkened and the main screen on the left room showed black now active. He then turned his attention back to Charlie. 

“Do you have the drive?” 

“Yes.” She handed the drive over to Bobby.

“Did you open it?”

“No, I couldn’t get past the encryption with the time I had. What is it Bobby?” 

“I don’t know. Can you open it?” 

“I can.” 

Bobby plugged the drive into the slot on his desk. Charlie moved over to the keyboard and started digging into coding. 

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

Cas was running fast, but Dean was keeping up with his. Cas was actually starting to worry that he might lose. He pushed himself one last time and beat Dean back to his apartment. Cas out of breath and feeling like he was gonna die, but it was well worth it.

“I… Beat… You…!” He had his hand in the building trying to steady his breathing. 

“Yeah, yeah, you won, but was it worth almost dying?” Dean put his hand on Cas’s shoulder.

“It… was.. worth. It.” Cas finally steadied his breath, removing his hand from the building to Dean’s shoulder. 

“You good Lance Armstrong?” Dean hell him to the elevator. 

“He’s a cyclist Dean, but I’m good.” Cas chuckled a little. 

“Good. I don’t wanna have to carry you, like in college.” Dean smiled at Cas, he was really happy. He didn’t usually understand why Sam and Cas liked running, but now he’s kind of likes the runner's high his body experience afterward. Especially, if it means being close to Cas being all sweaty and tired. Wait.. what? Oh never mind.. 

They got up to Cas apartment, for the first time Cas was truly happy. He looked at Dean, he was smiling. Cas unlocked the apartment and they both when inside. Cas sat his water bottle down on the counter.

“You can use the bathroom first, if you’d like.” Cas sat down at one of his bar stools. 

“Are you sure Cas?” Dean didn’t want to kick Cas out of his bathroom, especially since he won the race. 

“Yes Dean I’m sure, you’re my guest besides I don’t think I can stand right now.” Cas always seemed to be going overboard when it comes to Dean. He seemed to disregard limits on himself when he and Dean are together. To be honest, Cas kinda liked the feeling it gave him like he was flying and weightless. Like he could do anything as long as Dean was there. Wait.. oh never mind… 

“I’ll be fast.” Dean smiled and went to the guest bedroom to grab some clothes.. Cas stopped him before he went in.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?” 

“Don’t be fast I need a minute.”

“Alright.” He smiled back.

Dean went into the restroom and closed the door. Cas’s bathroom was nice, it had a big mirror, walk in shower, and a nice view. 

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

Charlie finally broke through the encryption that was securing the USB drive. The drive was still locked, it needed Bobby’s login to open it. Bobby was about to unlock it when Jody walked through the doors.

“Bobby, Deputy Director Michael is on his way here.” 

“What for?” Bobby got up from his chair.

“He didn’t specify why..” 

“Damn it! Did he mention how long it would take him to be here?” 

“He said about 20 mins.” 

“Charlie will it lock again if I pull the drive?”

“Yes.”

“Crap. Jody get Charlie out of here without drawing too much attention, I’ll handle Michael.”

“Let’s go Charlie.” 

“Later Mr Director man.” 

“See ya kiddo.” 

Charlie was followed Jody out through the doors.

Jody led Charlie to a flight of stairs that were off the books and were only used by Bobby. Michael was sure to be using the main elevator. Jody returned back to her post. Luckily they got Charlie out because Micheal arrived early as usual. 

“Good morning Ms. Mills.” 

“Morning, Deputy Director.” 

He walked straight into the Bobby’s office. Bobby quickly released black out mode and hid the window open to the USB drive. He was sitting in his chair taking off his glasses and setting them on his desk. 

“Mornin Mr. Novak, what did you need?” 

“Morning Director Singer, I was hoping to ask you about my brothers recent mission.” 

Bobby looked at Michael in the eyes. “What do you want to know?”

“I was unaware that Castiel was returning to the field.” He took a seat in front of Bobby’s desk. 

“Yes, well he’s the best, but I have a feeling that there's something else. So spill.”

“Are you sure he’s ready for that kind of work again. The last mission nearly broke him Singer.” 

“I know you’re concerned, but Castiel is more than ready. The last mission was a huge success.” 

“I see.. That’s not all I came here about.” Michael adjusted his tie.

So there’s the real reason why he’s here. “What did you need?” 

“I want to reinstate the guardians project. I know my mother had made a big breakthrough before her untimely death. ” 

“Micheal, right now I don’t believe it’s in the best interest for Haven to reinstate project guardians.”

“May I ask why?” His expression turned bitter.

Bobby then stood up from his chair. “There’s no war. There would be no reason to waste anymore lives on an incomplete project.”

Michael rose up from his chair to meet Bobby face to face. “I understand Director, but how long will it take before another one of our facilities go rogue again? What will we do if one of our major branches go rogue? How will we handle the situation then Singer.”

Bobby expression turned sour, he didn’t like Michael change of tone. “We don’t take the world for what it could be; we take as it is Micheal. Project guardians is the definition of unethical human experimentation. I cannot reinstate the project Micheal.”

“Me, Naomi, and Castiel would be able to perfect the project.”

“It’s tabled now Micheal.” Bobby sat back down and resumed working.

“Alright, I’ll see you at the council meeting..” Michael looked around his room and seen the USB drive. He then walked towards the doors and headed towards the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Micheal pulled out his phone. “I need you to take care of something for me.”

Jody then walked back into the office. Bobby put back on his glasses. 

“Did you get Charlie out undetected?” 

“She was never here Singer.”

“Thanks Jody.” 

“Don’t mention it.” She smiled and walked back out the doors

Bobby pulled the screen that held open the drive. The screen needed his login information to proceed. 

“Login Director Singer.” 

System: Error! Login information not accepted.

“Login Director Robert S. Singer.” 

System: User not authorized. Locked.

“Under whose authority?”

System: Robert S. Singer.

“What the hell..” 

Bobby stood up and looked at the screen once more, something’s not adding up. He needed to get to Charlie to breakthrough the login page. He pulled out his phone. 

“This is Charlie leave a message after the beep, or don’t.” *beep*

“Charlie? This is Bobby call me when you get this immediately!” 

He pulled the drive and put it in his blazer. He quickly wrote a message for Jody who was sitting in for him on a meeting with engineering. He was about to be late a lunch date with Ellen. She would have his ass if he was late. 

* * *

**Dean & Cas:**

Castiel had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed, while Dean was sitting in the living room watching tv. Cas put in a casual outfit which consisted of a tee shirt, jacket, and dark blue jeans. Today neither of them were needed for work. Cas walked out into the living room and Dean was dressed in flannel and jeans, he was watching scooby doo while waiting. 

“You are how old and you’re still watching cartoons?” Cas smiled. 

“Yeah man! I haven’t seen Scooby Doo since I was in college. I hope you didn’t mind I made coffee.” He pointed towards his coffee maker. 

“No not at all.” Cas moved over to grab a mug and pour some coffee in it. 

That’s when his phone made a sound. He pulled it out of his pocket. A message from Charlie.

Charlie: Did you sleep together yet?

Cas: No we are not Red! 

Charlie: Are you guys up to grab lunch?

Cas poured his coffee and walked over to Dean. Who was spread out on his couch, like a kid in Sunday watching cartoons. 

“Dean do you wanna grab lunch with Charlie?”

“Yeah sure.” He took a sip of his coffee.

Cas: Yes. Where and when?

Charlie: Wayward at high noon partner! 

Cas: See you there! *raises mug*

Cas took a seat next to Dean who turned his attention from the screen to Cas.

“Did you enjoy running this morning Dean?” 

“It was good, usually I just wait for time to play catch up.” 

“I used to wait, but running helps time pass a lot better.” He took a sip of coffee.

“You haven’t been get sleep Cas?” He looked a little shocked. 

“No, I haven’t in a long time.”

“I haven’t either.. Jogging did help pass time though thanks for letting me tag along.” Dean took another sip.

“No problem Dean. I enjoyed out jogging with you and don’t forget our bet Winchester.” He hid the smile behind his mug.

“I won’t Cas. I wouldn’t mind jogging with you again.” Dean hid the growing blush behind his mug.

“Your welcome to anytime Dean.” He smiled.

They both sat in Cas’s living room watching tv side by side. Being together was bringing both of them peace. The sun was shining through the big windows and touched the grey rug as they sat their enjoy the coffee and each other’s company.

* * *

**LUNCH:**

Dean and Cas decided to ride together in the impala. Dean popped in a cassette tape before setting out to wayward. Shoot to thrill by AC/DC started playing as Dean pulled onto the road. He shot Cas a quick wink.

They arrived and seen Charlie’s vehicle parked outside Wayward. Dean parked his baby far away so it wouldn’t get any dents. They both got out and walked through the doors together. 

Charlie was already sitting in a booth on the right side of the room. They both sat down next to each other. Just then Donna was walking towards their table. 

“Well hi ya guys! What can I gettch ya.” She smiled.

“Heya Donna are you off today?” Dean returned the smile. 

“Yea I’m off until tomorrow, so I’m running here at the bar. So what will it be guys?”

“I’ll have water with a burger and fries.” Cas closed his menu. 

“I’ll have a coke, with a BLT and avocado on the side.” Charlie close her menu.

“I'll have a bacon burger, with a coke.” Dean closed his menu and placed it on top of Cas and Charlie’s. 

“Alright guys, we‘ll get it to ya shortly!” She smiled and walked away.

Dean got up and went to the restroom. “Freakin coffee and water. I’ll be back I got take a leak.” 

Charlie looked over to Cas. “Are you fine Cas?” 

Cas tilted his head a little. “I’m good, why?” 

“Oh because this is probably the first time Dean has left your side. I mean you guys are attached to the hip since yesterday.” She have a smile.

“I- I don’t know what you mean Charlie. We are just catching up like old times.” Donna sent Alex over to give them their drinks.

“Alex can I ask you a question?” Charlie starred at Alex. 

“Sure Charlie.” She finished putting down the drinks then look at Charlie.

“Do you think Cas and Dean would make a good couple?” 

“Oh, I don’t want to be involved.. *cough* yes.” She then walked towards another table with a smile. 

“See, If Sam or Gabe were here they would also agree.” Charlie had a smirk. 

Cas ignored Charlie by looking out the window. Dean had finally returned to the table taking a seat next to Cas again. 

“Hey Red, how’s your day so far?”

“Ehh it was fine, you know fixing computers and security for the Citadel. How was you guy’s morning?” 

“Dean lost a bet like old times.” Cas smirked drinking his water. 

“I was close Cas, you have to admit it!” He turned his head to face Cas. 

“Really? I mean Dean losing is not surprising, but how and when?” 

“Ugh.. Here we go.” Dean took a sip of his cola. 

“Well.. Me and Dean raced to my apartment for. Lincoln Memorial. I won, Dean lost so he has to drive me to work everyday.” Cas took a sip of his water and smiled at Dean. 

“Dean you were gonna lose anyway. When’s the last time you ran? It was college wasn’t it?” She laughed.

“Shut up! Charlie do you wanna know where your Wonder Woman comic went?” He looked directly at her. 

“Where I thought Sam lost it?” Now she was interested, that comic was her favorite. She almost killed Sam over it. Nothing would have stopped her from getting it back.

Dean smiled he knew he had her hooked. “Why don’t you ask Gabe.” 

“GABE!?” She immediately got out her phone. 

“Dean, good luck talking to Gabe the next time he see you.” Cas chuckled. 

Dean smiled back at Cas. They both watch Charlie calling Gabe with a determination in her eyes.

* * *

**DIRECTOR SINGER: **

Bobby had just left from a lunch with councilwoman Harvelle. He and Ellen have been married for twenty-five years now. They never let their jobs come home with them, they kept it from entering their personal lives. He happily accepted Jo as one of his own. They even had a child together a boy named Luke S. Singer. He also works at Haven managing all active missions, while his older sister Jo was working secret service. It also Includes his four other surrogate children of course.

Bobby stopped himself from zoning out at a red light, before it turned green. He began crossing the intersection when something caught his attention coming from the right side. A police car not stopping for the red light. Bobby tried to quickly push down on the gas, but was too late. The police car came crashing into Bobby's black SUV. 

The police car pushed Bobby’s SUV towards a building trying to corner it. Just then two more cop cars appeared and started approaching the back and the front. They managed to pin Bobby’s SUV against a building. Bobby shoulder got dislocated on impact. He quickly regained consciousness more police cars began parking on the intersection. They all started getting out pulling out full range tactical weapons and pointing towards Bobby’s car and opened fire.

*Ping.. Ping.. Ping.. Ping.. Ping.. Ping… Ping.. Ping…*

System AI: D.C metro is showing no active police downtown.

Bobby started digging through his glove box looking for his gun and anesthetic reliever. He got both out and injected himself with the anesthetic reliever. He tried pressing down the gas pedal, but they pinned the car. He couldn’t move the SUV. Just then he looked over and they started opening fire on his SUV. The on board computer showed the armor integrity in the front windshield. Bobby wasn’t prepared for a full army coming to get him. He needed more power if he was going to free himself.

*Ping.. Ping.. Ping.. Ping.. Ping.. Ping… Ping.. Ping…*

Bobby: Draw more power from on board core. 

System AI: Rebooting please standby…

Bobby: Damn it! 

He quickly loaded his handgun and held it close. Another vehicle approached it was more armed and people started getting out carrying military grade E.M.P. Bobby knew the car wouldn’t be able to survive a fully charged blast.

*Ping.. Ping.. Ping… Ping…Ping… Ping…*

Bobby: Status report NOW!

System AI: Completely Rebooted, what do you need sir.

Bobby: Draw power from alternative resource core A-12 and put it to my engine now!

System AI: In progress, please wait…

Bobby: Balls! 

They were still opening fire on the vehicle. Bobby has systems on board but he couldn’t do anything major while the system was diverting power. He remembered he had a machine gun / grenade launcher on board but he was holding on until last resort. The E.M.P was powering up slowly throwing slow pluses toward the car. Bobby knew the car had a high duration until it affected the car. 

*Whooshh.. Ping.. Whoosh… Ping… Ping...* *Ping… Ping… Ping… Ping.. Ping… Whoosh..*

System AI: Armor integrity 50 percent. Diverting power at 60 percent complete.

He hated sitting here waiting for this stupid computer. He needed to get the drive to a safe place. The people decided to step it up, they pulled out a battering ram and started ramming into the passenger door. 

*Whooshh.. Ping.. Whoosh… BAM... Ping… Ping...* *Ping… BAM… Ping… Ping… Ping.. Ping… Whoosh…*

System AI: Armor integrity 45 percent. 

System AI: Armor integrity 40 percent.

Bobby: Crap! 

System AI: Armor integrity 30 pre- percent Error.. Error..

Bobby: Power Status.

System AI: D- D- Diverting P- Power status at 90 p- p- p- error! 

The vehicle was being shot with bullets, E.M.P blasted, and rammed all at once. The car was built to last and giving the army a hard time to break through, but Bobby knew it was built for a full brunt attack.

*Whooshh.. Ping.. Whoosh… BAM... Ping… Ping...* *Ping… BAM… Ping… Ping… Ping.. Ping… Whoosh…*

System AI: ERROR integrity 1 Error Percent... 

Bobby began pulling out his last resort. He pulled out the sub machine gun / grenade launcher duo. He began opening fire breaking the passenger window. They were not expecting it, he began mowing down the large group that was ramming into him. The members who were farther away got grenade blasted at them causing their vehicle to explode in a big chain reaction. He began shooting at the E.M.P machine it exploded as well. Bobby killed the majority of them and stopped everyone of their attacks for a minute. They quickly regained their footing and started closing in on him now that his shield was no longer up. 

*Whooshh.. Ping.. Whoosh… Ping… Ping...* *Ping… Ping… Ping… Ping.. Ping…*

System AI: Power now fully diverted! 

Bobby quickly put the car in reverse and drove forward while they began opening fire again. He managed to wiggle his way out of the cars. He started driving away from the city. While the other began piling back into their vehicles and started chasing him. He managed to get a good head start. 

Bobby: Open secure line 07-20

System AI: Connecting Now..

Charlie: What do you need? 

Bobby: I need you to meet me at the bunker, deep shadows and tell no one.

Charlie: Give me two hours.

Bobby: If something happens Don’t trust anyone.. Except Dean and Castiel..

Charlie: What do you mean if-

System AI: Connection Array compromised immediate disconnect activated.

Two cars were coming in front of him. He quickly turned right at the incoming intersection. The SUV fishtailed while turning from such a high speed, he quickly managed to stabilize the SUV. Theses guys had weapons above police grade. They weren’t anything he ever dealt with before. Bobby knew he shouldn’t underestimate them, they almost managed to take him down. 

They quickly turned in the same direction, this time they were driving two cars. Both cars managed to catch up to him on both sides. They intertwined their vehicles with his and began trying to shoot at him. Luckily Bobby had his handgun at shot the guy then driver. After that, he quickly turned his attention back to the road, the other car was pushing him to a medium. He quickly hit the breaks and the whole SUV came to a screeching halt. The other car crashed directly into the medium the whole entire front end was smashed to pieces. Bobby quickly took a left turn and started to increase his speed. He managed to evade them for a minute again. 

Bobby: Get me en route to the bunker.

System AI: Calculating route…

Just as Bobby was crossing the intersection a truck smashed into the passenger side of the vehicle. The truck stopped on the breaks as Bobby’s SUV did a tumble roll five times. Bobby had his seat belt on that held him in place. A figure began getting out of the car carrying a rifle. His hair was short, but he noticed the hint of brown, he wore a mask that covered a majority of his face. He began walking towards the crash site of Bobby’s vehicle, which a growing fire began to burn on the bottom which was now facing upward. 

Bobby head was bleeding and he could feel the anesthetic trying to hide the growing pain in his chest. The man was dressed in full black combat gear. Bobby quickly unbuckled his belt and reached for a plasma cutter Ketch developed for Haven. The man had his hand on the door and ripped it off its hinges throwing it aside. The people on the streets started running as more vehicles parked further away from the wreckage. He raised his gun and looked in the vehicle getting ready to shoot, what was left was a big gaping hole in the ground that led to the sewer system of D.C metro. 

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER….**

Dean and Castiel had finished up lunch with Charlie hours ago. Dean wanted to run by his place to pick up some clean clothes and drop off the dirty ones. They were both at Cas apartment about to watch a movie like the old times. They asked Charlie if she wanted to join them she politely declined, she stated she needed to take care of something. Cas and Dean were relaxing on the sofa when they heard someone unlock the front door. They both got up Dean quickly reached for a gun he had in his bag, while Cas had on the deployable shield on his wrist and taped it twice to deploy it. They both cautiously moved towards the front door. 

Just then Bobby appeared through the front door bloody, messy, and holding on to his handgun. He was totally exhausted and the anesthetic was fading away. He was about to fall down on the floor but Dean caught him and walked him over to a chair while Cas closed the door. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Dean quickly looked him over while Cas went to get his first aid kit. 

Bobby then held up a finger to his mouth. He then wrote on paper sitting in the table beside the chair. 

HAVEN COMPROMISED.

“What the hell.” Dean looked at Cas who wore the same reaction.

Just as Bobby stood up a shot fired through Cas’s window and shot bobby in the chest. He had suffered multiple injuries in the incident downtown. His shirt was growing with blood as he fell down. Cas handed Dean his shield without even a doubt, Dean took it and the gun and jump out of Cas’s window. 

Dean rolled on to the next building, he was gonna be bruised but he was angry and pulsing with adrenaline. He decided to use Cas shield and threw it at the guy.

Just then the gun caught the shield in his left hand. He looked directly at Dean, he had cold aroma he couldn’t explain. Dean quickly opened fire. He dropped the shield and ran towards Dean. They both started throwing punches left and right. Dean wasn’t gonna give up easily, but this guy was heavily trained and could fight. His punches were like being hit with bricks. Dean struggled to power through it, the guy found an opening in Dean’s attacks and quickly threw him down. He then proceeded to run and jump if the building. Dean got back up and ran after him, looking over the edge he seen nothing…. The guy vanished… Dean couldn't help but feel something during the fight he just couldn't explain it.

He returned to Cas who just called an ambulance. Bobby quickly reached for his coat pocket and gave Cas the thumb drive. He looked at both of them. 

“Take this… Don’t trust Michael… Finish it…. “ 

“Don’t speak Bobby. Just hold on help is on it's way… Just hold on…” Cas held on the thumb drive as they both sat beside Bobby. Hearing faint siren sounds echoing throughout the city steadily gathering at Cas’s apartment complex.

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Death's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is in critical condition after the car chase, will he pull through? Dean and Cas are called to The Citadel by Assistant Director Micheal Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated. I started a new series and some short stories during that time. I just could't leave my first work behind, I like this too much.

The sun had set two hours ago. The city of D.C was in a state of disrepair. Following the firefight downtown multiple buildings, cars, and roads were left destroyed. Smoke and rubble flooded the downtown streets. H.A.V.E.N and D.C’s finest were quickly clearing the roads to reopen them back to the public.

A black SUV was flying through the streets of D.C. Coming to a full stop in front of the hospital. Charlie and Luke opened both vehicle doors running inside the hospital. Luke had Ellen’s eyes, Bobby’s hair, and even Bobby’s gruff voice.

“Where is my father?” Luke started talking to the nurse. 

“You are?” She looked at both of them. 

“We’re his kids.” Luke immediately said to the nurse. They weren’t actually related, but they were all close, like a family. 

“Right this way.” She lead them into a closed off section. HAVEN had an army guarding the directors surgery room. 

When they walked into the surgery room Ellen, Dean, Cas, and Jo were all waiting by the window. 

“Luke I’m glad you made it!” Ellen and Jo came over to him, he began wrapping his arms around them. 

“I caught a ride with Charlie. How is he?” 

“He’s still in surgery.” Jo said while they walked over to the window. 

“Charlie I’m glad you made it.” Dean and Cas walked over to her. 

Dean, Cas, and Charlie walked over to the window. They were all holding hands, Ellen was trying to keep her cool, but she was close to breaking down. Everyone was doing their best to keep it together, for Ellen.

All the doctors were working hard in trying to stitch Bobby’s wounds. He sustained many injuries which included: a fractured arm, dislocated shoulder, a punctured lung, a bruised liver, and a huge gunshot wound. 

Just then the doctors started rushing around, Bobby was beginning to crash. Everyone was trying to keep their cool, but as soon as the heart monitor was slowing down everyone's heart skipped a beat.

*Beep…. Beep… Beep.. Beep. Beep silence*

Ellen heart shattered that moment, she immediately started crying. Everyone felt the pit in the stomach grow. Luke and Jo started to hold on to Ellen. Charlie had a the begins of tears and immediately walked out of the room. Cas reach his hand over to Dean's, he was shocked and couldn't react. 

* * *

**The Day After...**

Dean was still staying with Cas, he couldn’t began to process losing Bobby. The man who was a parental figure in all of their lives, is dead. Bobby is the whole reason why Dean, Sam, Cas, and Charlie were assembled. The team was supposed to mark a new era for H.A.V.E.N intelligence. 

Dean and Cas only left the apartment for an early morning jog. Just then a knock came from the front door. Charlie arrived at Cas’s apartment. She was dressed in her work clothes. Dean answered the door and let her in. 

“Why are you dressed up?” Dean walked back to the living room.

“I have to rebuild security for HAVEN. The security council is pushing me to finish it or they’ll assign someone else to.”Charlie took a seat on the couch. 

“They do know you and Bobby were close right?” Dean turned down Scooby Doo and looked back at her. 

“They do, but since the downtown accident, they are pressing for high security. Where’s Cas?” 

“I don’t like the security council, they say it's for the people, but has anyone seen them actually do anything. Cas’s in the kitchen.” He waved over to Cas and called him over. 

Cas came out of the kitchen carrying coffee for all of them. 

“Hello Charlie.” He sat down by Dean. “You better not Ellen hear you.”

“Morning Cas.” Charlie laughed and grabbed a cup.

“Ellen is the only council members who doesn’t suck. Charlie is already heading back to work, Council orders.” Dean sipped his coffee with one hand.

“Doesn’t the chain of command at HAVEN move to Michael?” Cas took a sip and look at Charlie.

“It does until they find a suitable replacement. Speaking of Micheal, that’s the reason why I’m here.” Charlie sat down her cup of coffee on the table. 

“Micheal?” Dean sat up in his seat. 

“What does he want?” Cas moved to the edge of his seat.

“He wants both of you to report to the Citadel. He wants a full breakdown of that night.” Charlie can’t say it. Right now, none of them can say it out loud. 

“A report huh?” Dean sits back in his chair. 

“We’ll head over later.” Cas took his coffee again then took a sip. 

Dean, Cas, and Charlie sat together for half an hour, chatting remembering the time when Bobby assembled the team. He spent hours and days training them to perfect their skills. Bobby always made jokes about Dean and Sam. He was very hands on when it came to them. Castiel was always the first to learn the skill, Bobby liked he was driven. Charlie was great work technology, but it was Bobby and Ellen who helped her perfect her combat skills. She learned a couple of things from Ellen because a mans fighting skills is much different from a woman’s. 

* * *

**THE CITADEL…**

Dean and Cas were sitting inside of Haven SUV, Dean didn’t want to drive baby into HAVEN if things went south. They were dressed in their normal clothes, Dean had this weird feeling that the meeting was somehow correlated to the USB. Cas was sure of it too, Micheal hasn’t talked to Cas in a months. The first time in months he wants to talk is when Bobby dies, something isn’t right.

Bobby vehicle and skills would have made it very hard to injure him. It had to be tie together because the guys that attacked Bobby were precise and accurate, they knew what they were doing. Micheal or someone with a high authority might have killed Bobby, but they didn’t have enough evidence to go on. 

They were heading over the bridge to Haven.

A world without Bobby seemed empty and foriegn. Dean stopped at security. 

“Morning Dean and Cas.” Today was Claire's day to run security for the main gate. 

“Morning Claire.” Dean was looking around for his badge.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry to hear about Bobby.” She looked at them.

“We’re fine, thank you Claire.” Dean put the gear into drive and pulled away from security. 

Dean and Cas were inside of an elevator going up to the Assistant Director Micheal A. Novak’s office. Dean was angry he had to be here. Cas looked over at him, then looked forward as he reached for Dean’s hand. He took his hand and held it tight. Soon as the elevator stopped Cas and Dean let go of each others hand.

Dean and Cas were escorted in to Micheal's office by Zachariah. Dean and Cas walked in Micheal was standing towards the window. He then noticed them walking in and walked over to them. 

“Castiel, Dean, have a seat.” Micheal motioned them to the chairs. His brown hair was slicked back and he had on a black suit paired with a blue tie. He sat down across from them. “Why was Director Singer at your apartment last night?” 

“We don’t know why.” Cas was the first to speak.

“Well, do you know Director Singer paid a team to infiltrate the Tri-Point.” Micheal then grabbed a file sitting next to him and opened it. 

“Bobby wouldn’t have.” Dean spoke up, he was going to defend Bobby.

“Bobby used an alias to wired money through a shell company to the people who were on the Tri-Point. His death is the reason why we need to redo our entire security.” Micheal then handed he filed over to Cas and Dean. 

“Why would he do this?” Cas spoke up as he looked over the file. 

“It seems Mr. Singer had debt that he owed. He used this team to gather classified HAVEN intelligence, but the deal must have went south which resulted in Bobby’s death.” Micheal leaned back into his chair and looked at Cas and Dean.

“If you really knew Bobby, you would know this isn’t true.” Dean threw the file down on the table. 

“Why do you think we’re talking. I know Bobby too, but I can’t ignore the case..” He leaned forward. “Bobby is the one who asked me to join HAVEN as his Assistant Director. I don’t think Bobby ending up at your apartment was a coincidence, so I ask again, why was he at your apartment?” He looked more serious at Dean and Cas. His blue eyes stared at both of them.

If Dean and him were going to leave they needed to give him something. “He told us not to trust anyone.” Cas and Dean got up and started walking out of Micheal’s office. 

“Someone murdered Bobby and I won’t brush it off. Anyone who gets in my way is going to regret it.” Micheal rose up and button his blazer looking at Cas and Dean.

“Understood.” Cas and Dean continued walking out of the room and gotten into the elevator. 

* * *

**The Escape..**

“He’s definitely up to something.” Dean leaned on to the railing. 

”Definitely..” Cas looked down at his watch. Just then an incoming message appeared. 

Incoming message:

_ LOCKDOWN THE ELEVATOR NOW… _

  
  


Cas looked up and immediately hit the red stop button on the elevator button. The elevator came to an abrupt stop between two levels.

“What the hell Cas?” Dean fell down and got back up. 

“They’re coming..” Cas pried open the top door and sure enough there was a full tactical team running up the elevator. Cas quickly closed it back. 

“What’s going on?” Dean looked at Cas.

“Micheal is going to arrest us and force us to talk.” Cas then reached for his gun holsters underneath his jacket.

“Crap. We’re at least twenty floors high, what are we going to do?” Dean reaches for his gun on his belt. 

Incoming message:

_ TRY TO GET DOWN TO THE LOWER LEVELS.. _

  
  


Cas showed Dean the message. 

“What the hell?” Dean pired open the bottom door and looked out their was another tactical team waiting. He then quickly shut it. 

“The wires that move the elevator is running alongside of the elevator, right?” Cas moved over to the right side of the elevator. 

“Cas? What are you-“ Dean started walking towards Cas who deployed his shield.

“Do you trust me?” Cas looked back at Dean.

“I do.” Dean nodded his head then grabbed hold of the railing.

Cas’s shield broke the glass, metal, and cut the cord. The elevator started falling down fast while Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist and held on tight. 

“WHAT THE HELL MAN!!” Dean's eyes were wide open, he quickly shut them and grabbed hold of Cas wrist.

“Hold on!” Cas held on to Dean’s wrist.

The elevator had automatic fail safe if anything should happen to the elevator it deploy its emergency brakes. The elevator came to a screeching halt on the 10th floor. Dean was still trying to recover from the sudden fall. Cas got up and help Dean to his feet. 

“Warn a guy next time.” 

“I did.” 

Cas walked over to the windows. The elevator was leveled with the roof of the lobby. Cas busted the window with the shield. 

“I know that look man. Are you really suggesting we run across the lobby roof?” Dean looked at Cas, he still had a fear of falling through.

“Yes. Let’s get moving, unless you want to be interrogated for hours?” Cas smiled at Dean then got outside looking back at Dean.. 

“Hell no, let’s go.” Dean grabbed Cas hand and hopped out the window. 

They started running across the roof. The tactical team was busy prying open the elevator doors. Cas led them to a window on the other side of building, then shot the window breaking it. They both popped in and started running through the halls. 

Incoming message: 

_ Press you hand to the wall panel, there should be a flight of stairs used by Bobby.  _

  
  


Cas put his hand on the wall and it opened. The opening had a flight of stairs that led up and down through the Citadel. Cas and Dean started heading downward to make it to their vehicle. They popped out in the underground garage and started running towards the vehicle. Cas was leading while Dean was watching their backs. 

Incoming message:

_ Don’t use your car, they have it surrounded.  _

  
  


“What does it say?” Dean looked at Cas.

“They have the car surrounded.” Cas looked around the corner and at least twelve guards started getting into position. 

“What are we going to do now?” Dean looked at the guards then back at Cas.

“I have an idea. It seems you’re going to get a ride after all Dean.” Cas pulled Dean’s arm in his direction and started running.

Cas was running up to a caged area. He shot at the lock breaking it, then he ran inside pulling out his keys. Cas pulled off the cloth protecting the motorcycle. 

“Wait, are you suggesting we ride your motorcycle out?” Dean looked at Cas surprised.

“Yes.” Cas got on and started the engines up. 

“Are you sure man? This bike is really important to you.” Dean looked almost saddened at the thought of bike being destroyed.

“Yes, we don’t have another option. Besides I’m a great driver.” Cas smiled up at Dean and held his hand out.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Dean got in the back and held tightly onto Cas. 

Cas started riding out of the parking lot on the other side. A bright white light started beaming in the underground parking lot as they steadily approach. Cas hit the gas a bit more popping out of the underground and getting a bit of air while doing so. The two wheels touched the ground as they sped across the bridge, security put up its barricades. The alarms started going off as the Citadel became aware of their location. An aerial ship started departing from underground.

Cas then rotated his hand more to get more speed. They were starting to get close to the battering ramp and security. 

“Cas?” Dean sounded worried as he looked at the mess they created.

“Don’t worry Dean I got it.” Cas then grabbed his gun and started firing rounds at the aerial ship. 

Dean started following his lead and started shooting. Cas then used a tactical grenade he stored on his bike. He aimed it directly towards the engines and threw it. Thanks to Gabe for showing Cas the engines. Cas was great aim it made the aerial ship unstable as it burst into flames. The ship started spiraling downward into the river.

They began approaching the security on the bridge. Claire made sure to make sure to let down part of the barricade to let them pass. Cas then sped up before they could send someone else. They made it out of the Citadel without being captured, but now they’re going to be wanted. 

* * *

**A Direct Order:**

The now acting director of HAVEN started walking into main operations level. Micheal looked very angry as he walked into the room. He walked directly in front of the room then looked at everyone. 

“Whatever mission you currently working on leave it. This takes priority above everything else.” 

He stood tall and had his hands behind his back. “Locate the whereabouts of Ex Haven Agents Dean Winchester and Castiel J. Novak.” 

Luke was standing in the middle of the room in the back overlooking a computer when Micheal walked in. He then walked to the middle of the back of the room. “Why is HAVEN conducting a manhunt for Castiel and Dean?” 

Micheal didn’t look too pleased and looked directly at Luke. “Dean and Castiel are withholding information on the director's death, your father Luke.” 

Luke knew something wasn’t right so he stepped out of the room.

“I want you to use every available resource to find them. When you do I want to be the first to know!” Micheal then started walking out of the room looking at Luke as he walked out. 

Luke called Charlie who picked up on the first ring.

“Did they make it out?” 

“They did. Hopefully they know what they’re doing.” 

“I hope so too. Goodbye Charlie.” Luke hung up the phone and walked over to the window looking outwards to the city of D.C. A cloud of smoke pouring up to the sky as a destroyed ship lay outside of The Citadel.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Will everything be alright for Dean and Cas?


	6. WANTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean just escaped HAVEN grasp but now wanted criminals. They visit and old family friend who can helped them get out of D.C.
> 
> Will they be able to make it out of the city before Micheal can get them?

It’s the middle of the afternoon and soft winds blew across the city as children laughed and played. Downtown D.C roads that were once littered with rubble and debris have just opened.

Cas and Dean just escaped from the Citadel riding Cas motorcycle. Cas was flying down the streets trying to avoid the cameras and sensors on the main roads.

Dean is fucking worried, they’re now considered EX-Agents of HAVEN. Which means there names would more than likely to be on the top of every watchlist. Knowing the threat they just received, Micheal probably is looking for them.

All the worry and inner thoughts seemed to leave his body as he felt a slight flex from Cas’s abs underneath his fingertips, sending chills throughout his body.

Cas glanced back a Dean, “Are you okay Dean?”

Dean almost didn’t hear the question, “W- Wh, oh yeah I’m fine Cas,” He quickly noticed he was flustered and quickly turned away.

Cas pulled off the road into a storage place a couple of blocks away.

Cas made sure to scramble the storage video feed to give him and Dean a small window to his unit.

Dean looked puzzled as Cas’s stopped the bike, part of him wanted to keep holding on to Cas, “Cas buddy, why are we at a storage unit?” 

Cas grabbed his keys as got off the bike and started opening the unit, “because I’m placing my bike here in storage. I can’t risk damaging it and besides they’re going to be looking for it,” Cas placed the bike inside the unit, “We also need to see what’s on this drive,” Cas pulled out the drive from his interior pocket.

Dean glanced down at the drive and his expression quickly turned bitter, “You were carrying it the whole damn time!” He glanced up toward Cas’s face eyebrows furrowed, “God damn it Cas that was reckless!”

“Probably, but I knew once we headed into the Citadel today, we weren’t heading home after,” Cas moved the motorcycle into the storage unit and went over to a safe and opened it. 

Cas grabbed out two bundles and tossed one towards Dean, leaving two more in the safe.

Dean caught the one he was tossed and looked down at it, “Why do you have this?” Dean opened the bundles, “Is this money, ammo, and fake IDs?”

Cas looked towards his friend, “Yes, Because Dean we made a lot of enemies over the years and I always assume one might come back,” Cas then moved over to his collection of hats and sunglasses.

Cas grabbed a couple of hats and sunglasses. He put on a hat and sunglasses, Dean finds himself staring at Cas. He quickly snap back to reality as Cas pulled him closer, Dean tried his best not to blush as Cas places a truckers hat on him along with a pair of glasses. 

“There you look different,” Cas stands back and looks at Dean, “I think you look good with glasses Dean.” 

Dean again has to try his best to hide his blush, “You look good too.. Cas.” 

Cas noticed he making Dean fluster, but had no time to really inact on it. They were on the run and soon HAVEN would be here.

Cas pulled out his phone and badge, Dean did the same, they both snapped them in half and threw them inside the safe. Cas then moved over to his personal HAVEN files and took one glance at a couple then put it back.

“Uhh Cas, we should probably get moving pronto,” Dean put his hand on Cas’s shoulder, Cas nodded as a response.

Cas grabbed a couple of weapons he stored here and handed Dean a tactical knife. He pulled down the shutters and locked back up the storage unit.

* * *

**The Mall: **

Cas and Dean were walking in plain view. Dean is worried they were too exposed, Cas assured Dean it was best to walk, not run. They walked into a big mall downtown that had many levels, stores, and shoppers. 

“Cas why the hell are we in mall, we freakin threatened a mad man and were walking around like we DIDN’T just threaten a mad man,” Dean looked around them making sure they weren’t being followed.

“Dean we need to see what’s on this drive and we can do that if we’re in a crowded area. So if HAVEN does arrive we can easily escape,” Cas led them into an Apple store. 

Cas walked over to a laptop and pulled out the drive, “I’m guessing this thing has a tracker given how advanced it looks, so as soon as I start decryption we have at least 20 mins maybe less, until HAVEN arrives.”

Dean glanced down at the drive then back at Cas, “How do you know it’s being tracked?” 

“Everything at HAVEN has a tracker Dean, That’s why we snapped our badges in half,” Cas pulled out the drive.

“He then looked towards Dean for confirmation then Dean nods his head, “Alright, do it.” 

“Alright, let’s begin,” Cas inserted the drive into the computer. 

Dean looked around making sure no one was looking at them and what they were doing on the laptop, lucky everyone was too involved in their own lives to care. One apple store employee started walking over towards them.

“Dean keep him distracted I need more time,” Cas was busy typing on the computer. 

Dean nodded his head and walked towards him blocking his view of the computer, “Hello,” Dean glanced at his badge real quick, “Aaron,” put on a smile on his face.

“Hi, I thought.. we you know.. shared a moment just then,” he smiled up at Dean.

Deans smile faded away slowly and he felt a bit awkward.

Wait.. Did he just? Dean was a confused did he look in this guy's direction, probably when we were keeping watch, crap he should probably say something, “Sorry, but I’m-” He glanced over towards Cas then had an idea, “I’m already engaged to him,” Dean smiles returned as nods his head towards Cas.

Cas was typing fast and only heard ‘engaged to him,’ Cas tried to not blush and noticed Dean slipping off the ring he had on behind his back in the corner of his eye.

Dean was trying to be discreet and hopefully Cas will notice. Then he felt a hand behind him and slipped the ring on Cas finger. 

Cas continued typing with one hand and as soon as Dean placed the ring on him Cas returned his left hand to the keyboard. 

Dean then tried hiding the emotions knowing Cas was wearing his ring. Dean didn’t know his next move he was a soldier not a spy. Crap and the guy was staring at him.

Just then, Cas intertwined his hand with Dean’s and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled towards Aaron, “We are engaged, right babe?” 

Dean tried his best not to blow their cover over a kiss, “Y- yes, we are, we’ve known each other since childhood,” Dean smiles down at Cas as he slips his arm around him, then looks back at Aaron.

Aaron looks down as Cas and Dean hands and notices the ring, he seemed to be even more embarrassed of his previous actions. The guy glanced over to the laptop Cas was using, Dean was about to stop him then he turned around and saw the google browser open. Because who uses bing?

He trying to leave his previous action in the past and do his job and asks, “Do you need any help?”

Cas spoke up before Dean had the chance, “We’re fine, but thank you,” He had a little bitterness to his voice.

The guy noticed the bitterness and walked away a little embarrassed. Dean even noticed the bitterness his heart fluttered at the response as he felt Cas grip on him intensify a little. Then he remembers they’re wanted, Dean whispers to Cas “Did you decrypt it?” 

Cas removes his hand from Dean’s and he missed the warm feeling, “No, since Bobby’s death the decryption upgraded as soon as it got connected to HAVEN servers.”

Dean looked over to Cas, “Charlie must have finished the major security upgrade.” 

Cas glanced over to the clock, “Charlie did a good job, I did however find the location where the files originated, but we should probably get moving.”

“Right,” Dean and Cas started moving out of the Apple store and noticed two HAVEN soldiers walking towards them.

“Cas, we’re going to split up, you take the eastern exit and I’ll take the western, will meet back up at the monument,” Dean was getting ready to run when Cas put his arm around Dean’s waist.

“Dean shut up and put your arm around me and pretend to laugh,” Dean did as he was instructed and he kinda liked Cas all demanding, 

Wait..?! What just happened?

The two guards didn’t notice Cas or Dean and walked straight by them heading towards the store, “Wait.. They didn’t even notice us?”

“Of course Dean, we blended in to the crowd,” Cas winked, then removed his arm from Dean’s waist and continued walking. Dean slightly missed the feeling of Cas bring close, he almost wanted him stay wrapped up around him. 

They continued walking towards the escalators to get down to the main floor. Cas saw commander Isim going up the escalator. Cas quickly turns back to face Dean. 

“Isim is right there, kiss me,” Cas stares into Dean's eyes.

“Y- You want me to uhh kiss you?” Dean sounded like a teenager all over again like he was having his first kiss all over again.

“Public displays of affection make people feel awkward,” Cas looked up at Dean.

“Of course they do, but I..” Dean started rubbing the back of his neck, looking away from Cas.

Isim was getting closer when Cas pulled Dean in by his dark drown jacket and places his hands on his neck.

Dean felt Cas soft lips pressed against his and he even found himself leaning in more. He doesn’t even remember letting his hands drifted around Cas’s waist. He’s loving every moment, letting it wash over him, and engraving every little detail about Cas kiss into his head.

Cas pulls back as they both stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. He wants more than anything to pull Cas back in for another kiss, but he puts his hands back down. 

Isim passed them by in the escalators not even noticing them one bit. 

Cas and Dean get off the escalators and they continue walking through the mall, until they spot Ezra and Esther walking on opposite sides of the mall. 

Cas pulls Dean into the middle to a rest area, “Dean hug me now.” 

Cas wraps his arm under Dean’s jacket careful not to go to low and hit Dean’s gun holster. Cas feels Dean's muscles twitch slightly underneath his undershirt as he places his head on Dean's shoulder, just in case.

Dean listens to Cas and wraps his arms under Cas’s dark blue jacket around Cas careful not to go to high and hit his gun. Dean can feel Cas toned soft body through the fabric on his hand as he places his head in Cas’s neck, just in case. 

Cas felt Dean push his head into his neck and did the same. Smelling in his familiar scent of leather, aftershave, and gunpowder.

Dean presses his face further into Cas’s neck, which smelt fucking fantastic like lavender shampoo, leather, and gunpowder.

Ezra and Esther continued walking by and head for another pair of escalators. 

Dean and Cas pull back from each other and Dean’s tries pushing back his blush burning into his face.

Cas looks a little flustered as he clears his throat and looks away from Dean, “Uhh W- We should, probably you know,” Cas points towards the door.

Dean stares at Cas spaced out, like breathing in Cas scent let his mind go silent for a moment, then he comes back to reality, “Y- Yeah w- we should,” Dean rubs the back of his neck.

Cas reaches out for Dean's hand as they walked towards the exit, just in case a HAVEN agent was nearby. 

When they emerged from the mall they let go of each other’s hands, Dean felt like he found something he’d lost a long time ago while holding Cas’s hand, it felt so good, perhaps even perfect. 

“Dean were going to need a vehicle,” Cas taps Dean shoulder, “Did you hear me?”

“W- What? Oh yeah, I think I have someone who might be able to help us” Dean starts walking as Cas follows right beside him, “Where are we going?” 

“We’re heading towards New York.”

“The files originated from New York?” Dean looked over to Cas.

“No, were going to have to get over the border, the file originated from,” He paused then said, “Purgatory.” 

Dean stopped walking and looked back at Cas who also stopped, “I- It’s from P- Purgatory?” Dean felt like he just got gut punched. 

Cas could see the hurt in Dean’s eyes, people don’t see this side of him only Cas does, “I’m sorry Dean,” Cas looked at him with his caring blue eyes.

Dean felt like he want to scream and punch something, then he took a look towards Cas and seen the same hurt he felt inside, “Cas..” 

“Dean.. I know it’s hard but we have to keep pushing forward, for Bobby and for Sam” He looked up at Dean trying his best not to fall apart.

“For Bobby.. For Sam” Dean started walking and he caught himself about to reach over and grab hold of Cas hand for comfort, to silence every thought running through his head, but he resisted with every fiber in his body.

* * *

** _M.M:_ **

They continued walking blocks and took a couple of buses until they reached an abandoned facility on the outskirts of D.C. Dean walk in slowly with Cas right behind him. 

Then a bright light came on. A woman walked out into plain view she held out a shotgun and walked forward towards Cas and Dean.

“Who are you? I have shotgun and I ain’t afraid to use it,” She made a loud crack with the shotgun and started holding it in their direction.

“Missouri Mosley? It’s me Dean Winchester,” he put up his hands coming closer to her.

“Dean Winchester? Is that you? I haven’t seen you in a long time,” she lowered her the shotgun then walked forward and turned off the bright lights, “My, you have grown up and you were a funny looking kid too!” She started a deep hearty laugh. 

Dean chuckled as came a little closer, “It’s nice to see you again, I am sure you remember Cas?” Dean steps aside for Missouri to see Cas.

“Castiel Novak as I live and breath,” She walked closer to get a better view of both of them, “You both have grown into fine young men, Well Dean had a glow up, Castiel never needed one, but got one as well.”

“Nice to see you again Mrs, Mosely,” Cas gave her a smile.

“I see you still have you manners,” She smiled then shot Dean a look, “You can learn a few things from Castiel, Dean.”

Dean would usually be pissy, but he let it slide this time.

“You both have been through a lot over today haven’t you,” She was about to walk them over to an elevator, when Dean interrupted her.

“Missouri we don’t have much time,” Then he paused, “Wait, how did you know we’ve been through a lot today? Are psychic?” Dean looking at Missouri confused.

“I am,” she looked at them then smiled, “No, I just seen the news child.” 

“What do you mean the news?” Cas spoke up looking at her.

“A video has been released to the public detailing how you both killed at least a dozen HAVEN agents, destroying an airship, and were responsible for the destruction downtown,” She handed both of them a tablet with video and news articles, “I’m sorry to hear about Bobby boys.” 

“Thanks Missouri,” Dean then looked back up at her, “Wait, they’re pinning everything on us, son of a bitch!” He walked away from them angrily.

Cas took a look at the article, “Micheal responsible for these articles.” 

“Wait, Micheal’s the standing director now?” Missouri concerned towards Cas.

“He was Deputy Director before the events downtown, Why?”

“I know he’s your brother, but he’s definitely not fit to run HAVEN,” She rubbed her head, “I told Robert we need stability, but he kept assuring me it was fine.”

Dean came walking back, “We came here to ask you for a vehicle, we need to get out of D.C.”

“I had a feeling you would come here, I do have have a truck you can use,” she walked them towards a new blackout Chevy truck, “Don’t destroy it, I want this truck back in one piece got it?” 

Cas and Dean looked at each other and back at the truck, “Are you sure? We can use an older vehicle, besides isn’t that thing a big tracker?”

“No, not anymore, I built a new chip, it’s completely off the grid,” she threw him the keys, “I used to be the head of intelligence before Naomi remember?”

Dean caught the key phobe in his hand then walked over to her, “I wish you still worked for HAVEN.”

She laughed and smiled at the response, “That’s all in the past, It’s time for the new generation to take over,” She gave Dean a hug then whispered, “I see the way you look at Castiel, just be honest with him child,” she pulled back smile then patted him on the back.

Dean jumped back at that comment, “W- wHaT?” He started rubbing his neck.

She laughed then walked passed him towards Cas, “You too Castiel,” She wrap him a hug and whispered, “Things will work out in the end,” 

Cas looked towards her confused.

She turned towards the both of them and smiled, “Everything happens for a reason boys and good luck on your mission.”

They looked at each other then back at her, then Dean spoke, “We didn’t say we were on a mission?”

She laughed, “Boys, I’ve worked for HAVEN for years and I know you’re on a mission, so keep each other safe and look out for each other, You hear!” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” They both said at the same time.

“Oh Charlie dropped off a duffle bag filled with a pair of clothes the both of you, I placed them in the back seat.” 

They started walking towards a backed out Chevy truck. Dean decided on taking the first driving shift. They looked over at Missouri before getting in. 

She waved at them and started walking back towards the elevator.

Dean started the truck up hearing the new engine purr as it starts. They then get on route towards New York to cross the border. Cas messes with the radio as he sat on the side. Dean tried his best not to stare at Cas and watch his driving instead.

Then Dean broke the silence as they left D.C, “Do you know anything about the guy who shot Bobby?”

Cas stopped looking out the window then towards Dean, “The people in the intelligence community don’t believe he exists, but those who do refer to him as The Lazarus Soldier. He’s credited with over thousands of assassinations leaving no trace behind, like a ghost.”

Dean took a glance over towards Cas, “How do you know all of this?”

Cas then looked out the front windshield, “I was running a secret op for HAVEN during the year we were disbanded. I had to escort a scientist out of Iran, our vehicle tire was shot out and I was able to pull the scientist out, but he was there. I told the scientist to run while I fought him up close. He ended up beating me and fired a bullet that grazed me, but killed the scientist,” Cas took off his jacket and lifted his shirt to show Dean the scar. 

Dean stared at the scar for a long minute before turning his attention back to the road, “I’m sorry man.”

“It’s fine Dean, I didn’t tell you because you still dealing with Sam death.” 

“No, I should have been there and I’m sorry,” Dean’s incredibly mad at himself for not being there for Cas, “Was it the time I visited you at the hospital?”

“Yes, it’s fine Dean.

Dean knew it wasn’t ‘fine’ and was angry with himself for not being there for his best friend, but he continued driving the truck, while Cas listened to the radio in the passenger seat.

* * *

** _New York:_ **

Cas took over driving a couple of hours ago after they ate dinner. The sun had already gone down and right now they are currently heading straight for a motel room. Dean is passed out in the passenger seat. Cas turned the radio from Dean’s classic rock to country. Which Dean wouldn’t have liked, but ever since Sam taught Cas his puppy eyes Cas is able to get away with most things with Dean. 

Cas begins to pull into a motel and puts the truck into park in the front. He then grabs out a fake ID and goes into the lobby. He grabs the key phobe and locks the truck while leaving it running for Dean. 

Cas walks up to a teenager, “Can I have a room?” 

“W- what oh yeah, but we only have one bed is that okay?” He looks towards Cas.

Yeah that’ll be fine, he hands him money and the ID for the room.

“Again I’m sorry management is currently upgrading the rest of the rooms.” He hands Cas his room key and his change. 

“Thank you,” Cas then walks back out the lobby and unlocks the truck. 

He gets in and Dean green eyes are fluttering open, staring at him. 

“Did you lock me in here?” Dean voice comes out raspy and low.

Cas gets back into the truck and put the gear into drive, “I could have left it unlocked while you were unconscious?” 

Deans looks over at Cas still half awake, “Where are we?”

Cas pulled the truck over in front of the motel room, “We made it to New York,” He placed the truck in park and looked over to Dean in the passenger seat, “Dean I have to tell you something,” 

Dean still half awake he lifts his hands to rub his eyes, ”What is it?”

Cas took a breather before speaking, “They only had one bed.”

Dean stops rubbing his eyes and looks at Cas, they have only one bed? Dean feels a knot in his stomach he can’t help but feel like it’s fine, “That's fine I don’t mind sharing a bed, do you?”

Cas looks taken aback by Dean’s response, “No, it’s not the first time we shared a bed before.”

“Alright let’s go in, it's getting late,” Dean reaches to grab the duffle with clothes and gets out of the truck. 

Cas gets out and walks over to the door unlocking it and walks in with Dean right behind him. 

Dean places down the bag on the table and sits down at the table. Cas opens the bag and grabs a few clothing out and walks over towards the bathroom, “I’m going to get ready for bed.” 

Dean gives him a nod then remembers the time he fell slept with Cas on a hiking trip. .

* * *

** _Camping:_ **

It was back when they just graduated high school. The Winchester men have a tradition where they hike a specific trial at a certain age, as a right of passage. Henry invited Cas along with them because even though he won’t admit he likes Cas and accepts him as part of the family. Sam’s hiking trip is in a couple of years, so he’s back home. They were on the second day of the hike when Cas had a nightmare. They were sharing a tent when Cas was tossing and turning murmuring in his sleep, Dean got up half awake and shook Cas to wake him up. 

Cas woke up with tears in his eyes glossy staring up at Dean, “D- Did I wake you?” He removes his gaze away from Dean, “I- I’m sor-”

Dean puts his hand up before Cas can finish, “No.. don’t worry about it man,” Dean then continues to lay down beside Cas.

“What are you doing?” Cas looks at Dean laying down next to him.

“I’m going to lay next to you, is that okay?” Dean turns his head to face Cas.

Cas looks at Dean, “Its fine.” 

Dean lays down next to him, “Do you want to talk about it?” Dean knows a lot of things about Cas, they try not to keep secrets from each other. 

Dean know he’s the only person he can share his thoughts and feelings without judgement. Cas knows how much Dean likes watching chick flicks and doesn't judge him for it. Dean know how much Cas cares for plants and the bees.

“Not really,” Cas looks up at the top of the tent wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.

“That’s fine, you don’t have to, but Cas you have to tell me when you have a nightmare, okay? I don’t want you to go through it alone,” Dean continued to look at Cas, he and Dean have a good friendship, a bond that’s been in place since they were kids.

“If I promise, you have to make me a promise too,” He looked towards Dean, “You have to promise me you’ll let me in when you want to shut the whole world out.”

Dean stares into Cas’s blue ocean eyes and says, “I promise,” then he starts shivering slightly.

Cas noticed Dean starting to shiver, “Are you cold?”

“I’m fine,” Dean gives Cas a fake smile.

“Dean, what did you just promise me?” Cas’s lifts up his eyebrow looking at Dean.

“Alright I’m cold, sue me,” Dean says as he shivers slightly.

Cas unzips his sleeping bag and looks towards Dean, “Come here.” 

Dean’s very tempted to scoot into the sleeping bag, but considering how he feels about Cas he isn’t sure, “Are you sure?”

Cas still having glossy eyes, “Stop being stubborn and get your assbutt in here.” 

Dean chuckles at the response, he has a very soft spot for Cas and listens to him and gets in the sleeping bag.

Cas is still shaken up from his nightmare and turns away from Dean and relaxes his body. 

Dean notices Cas shaking slightly as he looks at him. Dean still being half awake can’t really make good choices and scoots closer.

Cas stops shaking and soon both of them fall back asleep. In the middle of the night Dean can feel Cas scoot his back against his chest and Dean wraps his arm and tangles his legs with Cas’s.

  
  
  


** _Currently:_ **

Cas comes back out of the restroom wearing a white tee and blue plaid night pants. Dean pushes his hand down on his crotch and licks his lips, then he notices his plants. 

“A- Are those mine?” Dean stops looking at his legs and looks up at Cas. 

“Sorry it seems Charlie forgot mine,” Cas then walks over to the right side of the bed. 

“Don’t worry about it Cas.” 

Charlie forgetting something, that never happens. Girl got's a motive, but Dean isn’t complaining. 

Dean turns off the light and stops right there. Cas has already seen Dean shirtless and in his underwear plenty of times, especially in college. He places his pants and jacket on a chair. He only wears a tee and boxers to bed and scoots over to the left side of the bed. 

He lays down feeling the familiar heat against his body not to far. Cas looks like he’s already asleep, but he can’t be too sure. 

Dean closes his eyes and turns away from Cas, then toss against facing Cas that’s when he falls asleep again letting his mind go blank again.

_ **TO BE CONTINUED....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a wild ride, but it about to get even more crazy! 
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Chapter 7 COMING SOON!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! :)
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
